


Watch Yourself

by AngelQueen87



Series: What We've Become in This Eternal Night [3]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Selene and Michael have a son, Stalker Lycans, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen87/pseuds/AngelQueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place several decades after <i>Bite to Break Skin</i>: The lycans have taken a hostage – a vampire. What do they want with her? Now Selene and her family must rescue her, but what if the lycans didn't really want her but a member of the Corvin family?</p><p>Not necessary to read previous stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

David clenched and unclenched his fingers around the steering wheel of the sleek black sedan. He would lean forward and look out the windshield up the side of the cliff that he was parked next to every ten minutes, anxious. She had been gone too long and a part of him wanted to get out of the car and go get her. But he couldn't just leave-

“David?”

David sighed and turned around in his seat to look at the young boy. The boy had dark, almost black, brown hair and dark brown eyes that stood out against his pale skin. He had a small round cherub's face that exerted innocence. The child was no older than seven but he was far more dangerous than any other child his age.

“What's wrong, Adam?” he asked, searching the boy's face.

The boy, Adam, frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Where are Mommy and Daddy? When I woke up this morning they weren't there.”

“Tanis told you that they left early before the sun had risen to go see my father. Remember?” David reminded him. Adam could remember everything that his mother had ever told him about a gun and everything his father ever told him about medicine. But when his parents weren't the first people he had seen in the morning he would claim to not remember anything at times or at least pretend not to.

Adam nodded once, his dark eyes wide as he stared at David. “I remember, David.” He turned his attention to look out the window, eying the trees beside them. “David, when is Eve coming back? I want to go home. Tanis told me he would tell me a story.”

David rolled his eyes at the mention of Tanis. If the old historian told the child one more so-called story about how it was before he was born Selene was going to shoot him in the head and watch as he attempted to get the bullet out without stabbing himself in the eye.

He gave Adam a tight smile. “I don't know when she's coming back, but hopefully really soon, okay? And then we can go home.”

The boy smiled and nodded his head, happy with his answer. He pulled out a thick anthology from under the seat in front of him and started to read from it. David recognized the book to be the collection of children's stories Tanis was able to dig up years prior.

It was one of the only things Selene found Tanis to be useful for.

David sighed under his breath and resumed his post looking out the windshield, waiting for his lover to return.

Hours later, when the sun kissed the horizon, Eve appeared at the top of the cliff. She glanced over her shoulder, waved once quickly without really looking, and walked straight off the edge of the cliff face. Gravity seized her and she fell to the earth. Moments later she touched down to the ground and continued to walk as if she didn't plummet fifty feet from the ground, her movement fluid.

Eve slid into the sedan a minute later and quickly kissed David before taking his hand and telling him to drive.

“What happened, Eve? You were gone almost all day,” Adam questioned, leaning forward until his little face was directly next to hers.

She gave a small chuckle and kissed his cheek. “Well, hello to you, too, Adam,” she said. He continued to stare at her expectantly, unperturbed. “They kept asking me questions after they answered mine. It was almost like they didn't want to let me leave.”

David glanced at her once before looking back to the road as he deftly weaved in and out of traffic at high speed. “What did they want?” he asked. “Did they try to hurt you?”

Eve shook her head and clutched at his hand. “No, they didn't hurt me,” she soothed him. “They were interested in Mom and Dad. Wanted to know if the rumors were true.”

“What rumors?” Adam asked curiously. He didn’t remember anyone mentioning any rumors about them.

David and Eve shared a look. “It’s nothing, Adam. They wanted to know about the time when David had first met me and Mom,” Eve told him. It was the truth – to an extent. The vampires Eve had spoken with had wanted to know if it was true that she and her parents were held captive for twelve years in the facility once known as Antigen. They wanted to know if it was true that the entire corporation consisted of lycans. If it was her mother that singlehandedly destroyed the place to get her back.

“Oh,” he said, no longer interested.

Minutes later David pulled onto a private road and slowly drove towards the gate. He rolled the window down and pushed the button on the intercom.

“Tanis, it’s us,” David said, keeping an eye on the screen.

Moments later Andreas Tanis’ gaunt face appeared. He leaned in toward the camera for a few seconds before leaning away. “Hold on,” his voice sounded out, face disappearing a second later.

The old gothic gate swung open a moment later and David speed through onto the grounds of the manor, their home, Alvóház.


	2. Chapter 2

Selene pressed down on the gas pedal of the little sports car she drove until her foot met the floor.

Michael watched her carefully as they continued down the winding road. He wondered to himself if this drive was going to be like the ones he had experienced in the past. There was the time when Lucian, a once very powerful Elder lycan, had stabbed Selene in the shoulder, resulting in her losing a lot of blood and sending them into the Danube River after refusing his help all of those years ago. Then barely two days later there was the altercation with the newly awakened vampire Elder Marcus who had turned into a hybrid. And to add to that there was the drive that both David and Eve had told him about when he had reunited with Selene; how she weaved the van dangerously in and out of traffic, trying to shake the lycans off of their trail.

His lover proved to be just as formidable behind the wheel of a vehicle as she was in combat. She was dangerous in every way except with him and their two children.

He took his eyes off of Selene after they had shared a look and she slowed down some. Michael stared unseeingly out the windshield and thought of Adam and Eve, his and Selene's two children. He worried needlessly about them.

In the back of his mind he knew that they could take care of themselves. Eve could become terribly dangerous if she were to be attacked, her fighting style a blend of killer instincts and training from her mother. His son on the other hand used all of the raw power in him and backed it up with anger and fear to get the job done.

Then there was David, of course. He would do everything in his power to protect Eve, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. All Tanis would do if they were attacked was offer weapons then hide like the sniveling coward he was until the fighting was done. But perhaps he would fight to protect Adam since he had expressed a strange protectiveness in the boy since the day he was born.

There was also their strange guest who claimed to hate all of them simply because of what they were. But she was a whole different story all together...

Selene stopped the car and looked over at Michael. She grasped his hand in hers and held it to her face, waiting. Several minutes passed until he met her gaze.

“I love you,” she whispered.

He gave her a smile in response. “I love you, too.” They shared a searing, passionate kiss before meeting in front of the car.

Michael followed Selene toward their destination. When they had gotten the call from David's father in the early hours of the morning, nearly waking the entire household, Michael was surprised at how vehemently David asked Selene to refuse Thomas' plea for help. The young vampire nearly started to argue with her until he saw the warning looks from Michael, Eve, and Selene.

But in the end Selene agreed against his wishes. After all, it was not David's help that Thomas was asking for.

They stopped suddenly at a dead end at the desolate place Selene had led them to. Just as Michael was about to ask her if they were in the right place, Selene knelt down and opened the hidden door in the ground.

When they arrived at the large antechamber that led off to various corridors and rooms, Michael looked around in awe at how lavish the one room was. There were marble floors, expensive gothic furniture placed strategically to maximize space, and a large ornate chandelier dangling over their heads. Vampires sat around them, some glared at them in disdain while others stared in obvious curiosity. He wondered why they chose to continue living underground.

Selene ignored them all and focused on the damage. There were shredded settees that were covered in blood being carried away. Some vampires scrubbed furiously at the floors, trying to get rid of the blood. Others scrubbed at the walls, picking up stray body parts that they stumbled upon.

A female vampire approached the two. She gave them a timid smile and spoke. “Selene, it's nice to see you again.”

“Olivia,” Selene greeted her. She swept the room once more before focusing on Olivia again. “Where is Thomas?”

The vampire Elder in question appeared a beat later. He approached the two lovers, derision and contempt clear in his eyes. But beyond that there was desperation and anxiety.

Thomas surveyed her, taking in the expensive modern clothes hinting at her Death Dealer past. Selene wore black skintight pants tucked into her leather boots and a black tunic with sweeping fabrics. Dual Berretta pistols were strapped to her thighs and a hint of a silver blade peeked out of the top of her boot.

Coolly, he looked over at her lycan lover, laying eyes on Michael Corvin for the first time. Thomas found him to be rather plain with his light brown hair flopping limply in his eyes and simple garments adorning his body. He wore a simple colored t-shirt beneath a durable leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans with some boots.

Thomas waved the two lovers to follow him to somewhere more private. He brought them into an office of sorts.

Once settled, Selene leveled Thomas' cold gaze with one of her own. “What did you need help with? It seems to me that you have everything under control.”

Thomas shook his head sadly, losing his cool demeanor. “No, nothing is under control. We have convened here for over twenty years without a lycan attack after your first visit here. We preferred it underground, molding this place to our desires once you and your hybrid coven reestablished vampire covens and put the lycans back in their rightful place. It was safe here with very few knowing of this location but it seems that it no longer is. They had arrived about an hour before sunrise. When the lycans had killed a handful of us, they retreated. I suspect that they will return.”

He looked up and met their gazes. “Tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eve opened the door and pulled Adam into her arms. David followed close behind her as they moved from the garage to the manor. Once inside Tanis met them at the door and took the bag of weapons from David's hands. The bag contained numerous guns, grenades, blades, and extra ammunition all to kill any lycans that crossed their path. But they were all unneeded for once.  
  
Adam stirred in Eve's arms but settled again a moment later. The fast movements of the car had lulled him to sleep. She looked down at her slumbering brother in her arms and smiled. He truly was beautiful with their mother's dark hair, father's cheek bones and the fair skin that came with being a vampire.  
  
Sometimes she wished that he was the older one and not her. But then she wouldn't have David.  
  
The old historian walked into the parlor just as David finished starting a new fire. Tanis approached Eve and offered to take Adam and put him to bed since their houseguest had awakened. She shook her head and clutched her brother closer to her chest.  
  
“Love, you should let him rest,” David said, sitting next to her on the love seat.  
  
Eve shook her head again and looked at her husband. “No, David. You know how he is. He won't sleep in his room until Mom and Dad get back.” David met her gaze and knew it was true. The last time Selene and Michael left the manor for more than a day he threw a fit and refused to step foot in there.  
  
“You're right,” he sighed, running a hand through his brother-in-law's hair. “We should let him sleep with us tonight then.” Eve smiled and kissed David lightly on the lips upon hearing that.  
  
Tanis turned his attention away from the two lovers and focused on the dark, shadowy figure that appeared in the doorway. “Good evening, Erazebet,” he greeted, watching as she glided into the room and took a seat beside him.  
  
Erazebet gave him a tight smile without really looking at him. She hated living there at Alvóház. She hated the entire coven of abominations. These hybrids were freaks, outcasts, among their society and yet they seemed to be so loved by many. Erazebet simply didn't understand how that traitor Selene could fall in love with that thing, that lycan, and have their two hybrid offspring.  
  
And to think, she had liked Tanis as a sexual partner once upon a time. Now he's like them. A hybrid. A freak.  
  
Tanis stared unabashedly at Erazebet as she glared into the fire.  
  
It wasn't odd to see her do that. She didn't keep her hatred of him and the Corvins secret after all.  
  
Erazebet was beautiful with her dark hair that was a stark contrast to her pale face. Her features were sharp, making her all the more alluring with her deep set grey eyes and pouty lips. She was petite and thin in the extreme, barely reaching his shoulder at his unimpressive five feet nine inches making him taller than Selene and Eve but shorter than both Michael and David.  
  
He wished at times that Selene hadn't saved him all of those years ago then he would still be like Erazebet. And maybe he would have been able to sink his fangs into her delectable flesh and fuck her senseless just once. Then again, if Selene hadn't saved him he wouldn't be alive right now.  
  
But if he was still a simple vampire it might not have changed her opinion of him since he consciously decided to live with the Corvins.  
  
The small vampire met his gaze and her eyes softened for a moment with what he perceived as regret but couldn't be sure as her eyes hardened again becoming frozen pools of silver. Tanis opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but paused at the sound of something growling on the grounds.  
  
The four of them fell silent and listened. Six, maybe seven, distinct growls issued before the telltale howl of a lycan was heard.  
  
“Shit,” David hissed lowly. He turned to Eve and saw that she had transformed her eyes wide with anger and fright as she clutched tightly at Adam.  
  
Eve ran the back of her hand against David's face, eyes softening just a bit. “Go. Do what you have to but come back to me, David.” He nodded furiously at her request and kissed her hard, making her forget for a moment what was happening and change back. They broke apart and went their separate ways; Eve up the stairs with a still sleeping Adam in her arms and David to the armory in the cellar with an angry Erazebet and panicked Tanis hot on his heels.  
  
Tanis watched David anxiously as the young vampire grabbed two semiautomatic pistols. He also grabbed his ulak blade. Erazebet was at his back, equipping herself with the ancient silver broadsword she had brought with her to Alvóház and a pistol of her own.  
  
The old historian wasn't a fighter. Selene called him a coward on a daily basis and he didn't even try to deny it. He barely even knew how to shoot a gun.  
  
David glanced over at Tanis. “I need you to lock the manor down and make sure nothing gets in.” He nodded and ran off to do what was asked of him, grateful that he wasn't handed a gun and expected to fight.  
  
The young vampire hybrid walked out and onto the grounds of the manor with Erazebet close behind him. They ran to the front of the manor just in time for all hell to break loose.  
  
Lycans came at them from all sides.  
  
Erazebet was not a seasoned warrior but she was brave. She shot continuously at the three lycans that had surrounded her until the clip emptied. Two fell dead, transforming back into humans as liquid silver nitrate spilled from their bodies. She unsheathed her sword and swung widely as two more lycans replaced the ones she had killed.  
  
They growled and hissed at the little vampire before leaping at her, teeth bared.  
  
On another part of the lawn David shot and killed the lycans that targeted him with precision until both clips of his pistols emptied. One to the head and another two to the heart for good measure. Seven lycans fell dead. In the back of his mind, David wondered what caused this onslaught to happen. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that an entire pack of lycans decided to attack them at the same time that both Selene and Michael had left the manor.  
  
Forced to discard his guns, he pulled out his ulak blade and went toe to huge claw with the first lycan he set eyes on. The filthy beast swung one of its massive paws at his head but David dodged it and quickly slashed at the throat before jamming the pointed edge of the blade into its head.  
  
Blood sprayed from the beast, splattering his face. David hissed, eyes turning electric blue as his fangs grew. Without pause he gave the same treatment to the others that attacked him.  
  
A scream sounded echoing over the trees just as the last lycan fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

No sooner than Thomas had spoken a scream sounded, piercing the air. Gun fire issued and Selene and Michael jumped into action while Thomas backed away at the sound.

Selene pulled her pistols from their holders and kicked the door open with her foot. It slammed into the wall by the time the two had launched themselves into the fray. Lycans surrounded them from all sides and without a second thought Selene squeezed the trigger of her guns at each one that crossed her path. Close behind her Michael had transformed, eyes became dark as night and skin darkened to an inhuman coloring. The sharp talons that protruded from his fingers slashed and ripped the throats of the lycans that got too close to his lover.

Minutes later, the last lycan fell dead. Thomas came crawling out of the hole he hid in during the fight and took in the damage. He looked around in shock at the blood and carnage that covered every viable surface of the main room. It was worse than the day before.

Selene approached him and holstered her guns. She gave Thomas a look that made him shrink away from her in fear. “You should really implement some sort of security system.

Michael appeared at her shoulder, pulling the zipper to his jacket up to his chin. “Preferably one that doesn’t include us and our family as part of it,” he added, running a hand through his hair. Selene nodded her agreement and took her lover's hand in her own. “We have enough security issues as is.”

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but closed it a moment later, rethinking his decision. He would be a laughing stock if he asked for their help. It was no secret that he didn't like Selene and all of them. Hate would be the word that others would use when associating the vampiress and her lycan lover to Thomas.

It would make him look weak and desperate. Which he was.

But he would never tell anyone that. Especially not them.

The vampire Elder gave the two a wan smile. “You are correct, lycan. Perhaps I should get some of my experienced fighters to train a few of the others. I don't even know why I called you here in the first place.”

Michael bristled at his offhanded remark, ready to give the righteous vampire a piece of his mind, but Selene squeezed his hand in warning and held him back. “Then perhaps you should not have called us early this morning and disturbed our entire household from their slumber if you did not needed our help,” she replied coolly holding Thomas' gaze with her dark eyes.

He nodded in agreement and gave the duo another wan smile. “You're right,” he murmured mustering up enough dignity to sound somewhat sincere.

Michael eyed the vampire and realized that's all that they would get out of him. “Then you won't mind us leaving.” It wasn't a request. Thomas gave them a strained smile and swept his arm towards the staircase that led back up to the surface, eyeing the blood and bodies that surrounded him once again.

“Be my guest.”

Selene kept her face expressionless at that remark unlike Michael who didn't bother to hide his grimace. _As if I would ever want to be his guest_ he thought to himself.

The two lovers took their leave and quickly went up the stairs. They were back on the road minutes later.

“He is still as cowardice as he was when I first met him. David makes him look even more weak and foolish than he already is,” Selene said taking a curve in the road sharply. Michael nodded and focused on the road in front of them.

She was right. David was rarely scared of anything and would never run from a fight.

They rode in silence for a few more miles until the phone began to ring. Selene and Michael shared a look before she pressed a button on the steering wheel and answered the call.

“Mom?” Eve's voice whispered through the speakers. She sounded shaken up.

Selene's brow furrowed in confusion. Her daughter rarely ever sounded like that. She was usually so strong like her mother. “What's wrong, sweetheart?”

A strangled cry echoed around the car before they heard Eve's voice again. “Quiet, Tanis,” she murmured away from the phone. “Mom, can you and Daddy just come home as soon as possible?”

Michael tensed in his seat at the blatant anxiety in his daughter's voice. “Eve, honey, what is it? Is it Adam?”

There was a pregnant pause as the two waited for their daughter's response. Selene gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles strained against her skin when an agonized howl hit their ears. The cry continued for a moment longer until they heard David's voice yell above the clamor.

“Damn it, Tanis! _Shut the fuck up!_ ” The crying ceased immediately.

A soft sigh was heard before Eve spoke again. “No, it’s Erazebet. A pack of lycans attacked the manor and they took her.” Selene and Michael shared a look at her words.

“They _took_ her?” Michael asked incredulously. “What would they want with her in the first place?” It was an unspoken fact that it was more likely for everyone else in their household to be the one kidnapped.

Eve gave another soft little sigh. “I don’t know, Daddy. They just snatched her and took off.”

They feel silent as Selene cruised along the winding roads. “What do you want us to do, Eve? It’s going to take us a few hours to get back.”

“Just-just get back as soon as possible. Tanis won’t stop crying and David’s getting really angry at him. He’s ready to throw Andreas off the property if he wakes up Adam.”

Selene frowned at that. “Okay, sweetheart. Your father and I will see you in a few hours. We love you.”

“Love you, too,” Eve replied before hanging up.

Selene glanced at her lover and he gave her a slight nod in response. She gave him a wide smile before shifting gears and pressing her foot on the gas until it touched the floor of the car. Immediately the little sleek sports car shot forward down the road.

As they continued on their way back to the manor, a thought occurred to Michael. “Did Eve say that _Tanis_ was crying?”


	5. Chapter 5

Eve held Adam tight in her arms as they watched the sad scene in front of them.

Tanis was curled up in the armchair beside the fireplace with one of Erazebet’s dresses clutched in a vise grip in his fingers, his cries and howls echoing throughout the manor. David stood over him, eyes blazing in anger, as he continued to yell at the historian. If the situation was different Eve would have found herself jumping her husband’s bones since he looked even hotter angry. Unfortunately, it wasn’t different.

Erazebet was still missing and captured by lycans. Andreas Tanis was still howling and crying like the world was ending. David was still standing over the aforementioned historian, yelling and screaming at him. On top of all of that, Adam and Eve's parents still hadn't returned to the manor.

It was disconcerting to see a millennia plus vampire behave in such a way. In fact it down right scared Eve. If this was Tanis proclaiming his love for Erazebet after she has been snatched away, then image how David or Eve would react if either of them were taken away from the other. As for her parents, they would avenge the other's death or fight until the other was reunited with them.

The thought of her parents comforted Eve. They would know what to do.

“If you weren't such a coward, Tanis, you would have been out there with us! You could have prevented the lycans from taking her!” David roared. He paced back and forth quickly in front of the fireplace, clearing one end to the other and back in a second each time. “You are weak, Tanis. You'll never be strong enough to protect anyone you love or care about. The only thing you will ever be able to do is protect yourself.”

David gave the historian a sarcastic smile and leaned toward him until they were nose to nose. “Oh, that's right,” he whispered softly, placating him. Then he roared, “You do that by fucking running away!” Tanis flinched away and whimpered.

Eve frowned at her husband but didn't try to stop him. It was best for all of them to let David rant and get everything off his chest. She turned away from them and walked into the family room. Gracefully she sat down on the sofa and turned the television on.

Adam settled onto her lap and placed his head on his sister's shoulder as she started to flip through the channels until finally settling on some news station. A news anchor came on the screen and started to report about lycan sightings in and around downtown Budapest and also near the Danube.

It still fascinated the young child how blasé the humans spoke about lycans and vampires. He had learned from Tanis that prior to the First Purge both clans had been hidden from existence for centuries. Adam also learned that their messes were cleaned up by an elite force of humans once known as the Cleaners who were led by a man by the name of Alexander Corvinus, an important ancestor of his.

The tone of the news anchor's voice caught Eve's attention from listening to David continue to yell at Tanis. There was a distinct undertone of fear in the human’s voice as she spoke about the skirmish between a couple vampires and a pack of lycans that ensued the night before. She scoffed at the human in response. What reason did the humans have to fear them? Tanis had shown them that the humans had proved during the two Purges that they could take care of themselves from the monsters that had once only plagued them in their nightmares.It wasn’t as if the vampire and lycan clans were actively hunting them in the first place. The war was between the clans, not the clans and the humans.

Eve was brought out of her musings by the sound of the front door slamming open and close. Moments later she heard the tell tale sound of one of her mother’s Berettas being cocked and the unmistakable sharp intake of breath from her father that she only ever heard when Selene was going to do something he didn’t agree with. Just as she was about to move back to the parlor, Eve lost her sight of the television in front of her only for it to be replaced by that of her father’s in the next room.

Her mother was standing over Tanis with her gun raised to his head as he whimpered and cringed away from her. David stood a few feet away and looked on in shock. Through both her own ears and those of her father’s, Eve listened as her mother spoke in her cold, demeaning way.

“Tanis. I suggest you stop before I am forced to shoot you.”

The vision slipped away from her eyes as Tanis gave one final whimper before falling silent.

Eve stood from the sofa and moved into the sitting room to stand beside her husband. Her younger brother was still clutched in her arms, his dark hair mussed with eyelashes resting on the apples of his cheeks and his eyelids were a pale, lovely lavender as he slept. To add to his innocence his pale pink lips were open in a slight o.

Selene’s cold mask broke and was replaced with a wide smile as she took in the sight of her two children. She holstered her pistol and held out her arms to receive her son and daughter. Eve returned her smile and wrapped an arm around her mother’s waist as they shuffled Adam from one to the other. The boy latched on his mother as if she was a life preserver as he always did even when he was awake. It seemed to be an instinct that developed soon after his birth.

“I’m glad you’re home, Mom,” Eve whispered.

A traitor tear slipped down Selene’s porcelain face. “I’m glad, too, sweetheart,” she choked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Selene stared unseeingly into the roaring fire. Several hours had passed since she and Michael had returned and they had no new leads.

David and Eve left hours ago to scout out the surrounding area and there was no word from them as of yet. Tanis was locked inside of his room, truly being the vampire depicted in the human stories of the past. He had the shades drawn closed to keep the sunlight out and not a single sound could be heard from him.

Selene didn't have an inkling of an idea as to what the lycans wanted with Erazebet. It could be a multitude of things but the Death Dealer simply didn't know which to pick.

They probably wanted to torture information from the vampire. But what kind were they seeking? Erazebet knew absolutely nothing of the happenings of the manor.

Michael appeared in the doorway of the parlor, his face weary and tired. She turned to him and searched his face for a clue as to what was wrong. “I found something on the cameras I think you should see,” he told her, running a hand through his hair and biting back a yawn.

She went to side and took his hand. “You should rest, Michael,” she told him. He shook his head and led her toward the armory.

“I'm fine. I'll rest when Eve and David return.” Selene gave a slight frown in response but didn’t press him on it. She herself refused to rest until their daughter was home.

Selene sat in front of the monitor once in the armory and glanced at their son who was sitting in the chair beside her. He was staring intently at the thick tome in his hands, his little eyebrows adorably furrowed as he read. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair before focusing back on the monitor.

“What did you find?” she asked.

Michael leaned over her shoulder and started to fast-forward through the security footage. He suddenly paused the video and pointed out the shapes of the lycans that invaded the property before continuing. “This is when David and Erazebet come outside,” he murmured, pausing the video for a moment before continuing. Selene watched as both vampires fought against the lycans, as Erazebet sliced her broad sword through the beasts, as David shot every lycan that crossed his path with precision and skill, killing each beast with a single shot to the head and two more to the heart. She was impressed with how well her son-in-law excelled in combat over the years. David proved himself to be worthy of her only daughter.

Selene leaned closer to the screen, her sharp eyes spotting the shadow of a person in the distance near the tree line. The video ran through to the end when Erazebet was snatched by two lycans that sprung from the shadows behind her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she thought about what that shadow meant. Hopefully he stood close enough to the cameras that they could see his face when they enhanced the footage.

It was probably nothing but it was better to be safe than sorry later.

Michael leaned over her shoulder again and played the video again, pausing until the person appeared on the screen again. “Did you see that the first time?” Selene nodded, enhancing the video until the person filled the entire screen. After running the image through one of the many enhancing programs on the computer the face of a man was slowly revealed. The man was scruffy with a day old beard and was ruggedly handsome in a human way, not having the beautiful, dark, sophisticated aristocratic features of a vampire. He was average height, perhaps five feet ten inches, and had broad shoulders where the ends of his dark hair touched.

Selene scanned his face again and compared it to several faces in her vast memory. She didn't recognize him and couldn't put a name to the face.

He was unfamiliar but yet reminded her of something.

She leaned back in the chair and looked up at her lover and shook her head.

She had no idea who the man was.

* * *

Miles away from Alvóház deep in the forest Eve and David tracked the scent of the lycans who took Erazebet. The trail led them on for miles and seemed as if it would never end.

It led them all the way to the other side of thick forest where the road met the tree line and stopped.

David and Eve looked at each other and came to a stop just before they stepped into the road. “They must have had a car waiting for them,” David said, looking around them. There was nothing to see but the trees and the road stretching on for miles around them.

“Then they had been planning the kidnapping for a while. The lycans must have scouted the area around the manor for a while and took this path every time,” Eve murmured, sharp eyes watching for any signs of movement. “Their scent's strong here, fresh.” David nodded, agreeing with her. Their retched scent was as strong as being in a lycan den

He took her hand in his again and they started their journey back to the manor. Still several miles away deep in the forest, David suddenly pulled Eve to a stop beside him.

“David? What is it? What's wrong?” She stared up at him questioningly, letting all of her senses survey the area around them for the threat but there was nothing.

He shook his head slowly and pulled her tight against the length of his body. Strong arms wrapped around Eve and she instinctively wrapped brought her hands up to cup his face. David smiled down at her sweetly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. The couple kissed for several minutes before pulling away to catch their breath.

David's eyes roamed over her face hungrily. Eve was so beautiful and was all his. She was his wife, his unbelievably stunning and sexy wife who loved him for some unfathomable reason.

He leaned down again and brought his lips to hers with certain urgency this time that she responded to in kind while slowly backed them up until her back hit the tree. They kissed with teeth nipping at skin and tongues massaging the other. They kissed with a burning passion that they only had for the other.

With a gasp Eve pulled her lips from David's and she buried her fingers in his hair, holding him to her neck as he lavished her skin with kisses and soft nips of his teeth. She sighed at the feeling of his lips on her skin. It had been a while since they had been alone like this and she wanted to savor what little time they had together before all of their focus went to looking for Erazebet.

Eve forcefully brought David's lips to hers again and they ravished each other. She hitched a leg around his hip and ground her pussy against his impressive length.

David's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. She drove him so crazy. He pulled his lips away from hers and opened his eyes to look at her. Her hybrid eyes stared back at him and he felt himself become impossibly harder at the sight.

She stared into his electric blue eyes and pushed at the jacket on his shoulders until it hit the forest floor. “Too many clothes,” she panted while unbuttoning his shirt. He responded by pulling her hooded sweatshirt over her head and unclasping her bra, throwing it onto the pile behind him.

David fondled her breasts before ducking his head to pull a nipple into his mouth. This elicited a gasp and a moan from Eve that made him smile. He suckled and nipped at her breasts while she reached down to unbuckle his belt. A moment later his cock sprang free and Eve moaned at the sight.

She couldn't wait to feel him moving inside of her.

He released her nipple and brought his lips to her once again. His hands deftly unbuttoned her pants as they kissed and pushed both her jeans and panties. Eve gasped as she felt his fingers sweep against her folds.

David groaned. “You're so wet for me, baby. Do you want me to fuck this sweet pussy with my cock, Eve?”

She nodded vigorously, squirming against his ministrations. “Yes, yes! Fuck me, David!” she whimpered.

He kissed her again before entering her. They both sighed in contentment at the feeling of completion. And then he started to move, thrusting in and out of her at a vigorous pace. Eve met him thrust for thrust, enjoying the feeling of him filling her completely over and over again.

They rode their sexual high to its highest point and then they both climaxed, sobbing how much they loved the other in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Selene studied Eve and David when they returned. She took in their disheveled appearances, mussed hair and wrinkled clothes with twigs and leaves stuck to them. It was obvious as to what took them so long in the forest.

“Did you find anything?” she asked them.

Eve shook her head. “No, not really. There was a trail but it stopped once we reached the road. We think that the lycans had a car waiting.”

Selene nodded. That seemed most likely as to what might have happened. “Your father and I found something on the security cameras that you should see.” Eve nodded her assent and watched as her mother walked up the staircase and out of sight.

The young hybrid turned to her husband and gave him a grim smile before pulling him to the armory behind her.

“What do you think they found?”

“I don't know, Eve. It could be anything,” David replied as he opened the door to the armory, holding it open for her to pass.

Eve stepped into the vast room with David hot on her heels and walked to the very back until she reached her father where he sat in front of one of the monitors. She leaned down and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. “Hi, Dad. Mom said you found something?”

Michael leaned back and said a quick hello back to his daughter. “Yeah, we did. Let's just wait for her to come back, okay?” Eve nodded and pushed David to sit in a chair before taking perch on his lap. David smiled and laughed, wrapping his arms around her. They looked carefree and happy, the way he always wanted to see his daughter.

And hopefully she would stay like that in years to come.

A few minutes passed as they sat there and Selene still hadn't returned. Michael was becoming concerned; she said it would only take a few minutes and she would be back. Ten minutes more passed and Michael stood abruptly, making Eve and David jump and stare up at him.

He gave them a tight smile before turning and walking out of the armory.

Eve turned to look at David and he shrugged in response. A moment later a single shot was fired somewhere within the manor and screams echoed through the silent halls. Adam, Eve, and David all tipped their heads up and listened as the screams got closer and closer.

“Eve, what’s going on?” Adam whispered. Eve slowly shook her head and stared into his scared dark brown eyes. She didn’t know what was going on but hopefully it was nothing bad.

A moment later their father walked back into the armory, his head turned to look back over his shoulder. “Selene, don’t kill him.”

“I won’t, Michael, as long as he cooperates.”

Adam, Eve, and David stared in shocked awe as Selene stalked into the armory, dragging a weeping Tanis behind her. She had dug her fingers deep into the flesh of his shoulder and his immortal blood flowed free from the wound, soaking his clothes and leaving behind a bloody trail that someone would have to clean up later.

Tanis gave one last pitiful cry of pain as Selene curled her fingers into his wound before releasing him. “Pull yourself together, Tanis,” Selene told him before sweeping her son up in her arms and sitting down in the seat he had previously occupied.

There was silence aside from the sounds of Selene cooing at her young son and making him laugh for several moments before David was brave enough to break the tension.

“What happened?”

Michael simply shook his head and started to type away at the keyboard in front of him. Selene pressed a kiss into her son’s hair and looked up at her son-in-law. “Nothing that wasn’t going to happen eventually.”

“She almost ripped Tanis’ head from his shoulders,” Michael said, never taking his off the screens. David nodded in understanding, resting his chin on Eve’s shoulder.

A click of the mouse later and the picture of the man was pulled up on the monitors. Eve and David leaned in closer to look at the man. Neither recognized him.

Eve glanced at her parents before looking back at the face of the human. “Who is he?”

“We don’t know,” said Selene. “He stood at the edge of the tree line as David and Erazebet fought the lycans, watching.”

“When I turned after Erazebet screamed I didn’t see him standing there,” David told them.

Michael nodded. “He walked off into the forest just before they took her.”

Selene, Michael, Eve, and David then started to discuss how they would attempt to track the mystery man down and figure out what his connection was to the lycans who took Erazebet. But before they could come up with a solid plan of action, Tanis spoke up.

“I know who and exactly _what_ he is.”

The four of them turned to look down at the old historian who still sat on the floor of the armory in a pool of his own blood.

“Do you remember when I first came here? When you brought me to Alvóház for the first time?” he asked, directing the second question to Michael. “Remember how I told you about how I was chased out of London and into Budapest by a pack of filthy lycans?”

Michael nodded; he could see where this was going. He remembered that night, the night that Eve and David didn’t return until the next morning. Now that he thought about it, the couple still didn’t exactly tell them what had happened to them. But then again, maybe he didn’t want to know.

But he did remember when he first saw Tanis.

Michael had just stolen some blood from the local hospital when he had bumped into the historian he had thought to be long dead on his way to his car.

It had been raining and Tanis had been heavily soaked, like he had been out in the rain already for several hours. The vampire had had a scared, pleading expression on his face that mingled with relief once he realized who he had literally run into. But Tanis barely had a moment to relax before the lycans caught up to him. He had stood frozen in fright, barely noticing at the time that Michael had shoved the cooler of blood into his arms and the sweatshirt he was wearing to transform into his hybrid form to fight off the lycans.

After the squabble, Michael brought Tanis back to the manor and the rest is history…

Tanis looked back up to the image of the man. “His name is Dominic…and he’s a lycan. To be more precise, he’s the leader of the pack of lycans who chased me across Europe.”


	8. Chapter 8

The sharp sting of pain from a backhand woke Erazebet. Disoriented she barely had time to take in her surroundings before the pain of a big, meaty hand went to backhand her in the face again.

“Wake up, bitch,” a deep voice growled next to her head.

Slowly she raised her head to look one of her captors in the face. He was tall, taller than both the Corvin lycan and the young vampire, and had a scruffy face. Perhaps he would have been described as handsome by human standards.

But she wasn't human and neither was he. The man was one of the most unappealing beings she had ever seen in all of her years.

“Where's Andreas Tanis?” the lycan asked.

Erazebet received a full on view of the dirt and grime that covered the vile beast from head to toe. The dried blood of his latest victim still covered his ugly face. His clothes were worn, torn in some places and faded in others. And the stench of the beast was indescribable. It was like sweat, bile, blood, and dirt all mixed as one.

Despite not being at her full strength and still slightly disoriented, Erazebet still found the strength to sneer at the lycan's disgusting hygiene.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned her nose up at him. “I will never tell you where he is,” she replied, glaring up at him.

Her captor glared back at her and then backhanded Erazebet in the face again. “You'll tell me what I wanna know, bitch, or my boss'll have to come in here and beat the information out of you himself.”

Erazebet's head lolled around as she recovered from the blow. Slowly she lifted her head and defiantly looked the beast in the eye before spitting her blood into his face.

The lycan wiped her blood from his face and growled at her. With his face contorted in anger he went to hit her again. But before his hand could come into contact with her flesh the door opened and a second lycan appeared.

“Karlson!”

Karlson paused and turned to look at the other lycan. “Boss?”

“Go, before I am forced yet _again_ to do something that I will regret.”

Karlson bowed his head. “Yes, boss.”

When they were alone, and Karlson's footsteps had faded away completely, the second lycan stepped into the light, allowing Erazebet to finally see his face. This lycan was different from the other.

He, too, was handsome like the other but more so. His face had a few days worth of growth that gave him a certain ruggedness. He had dark eyes that seemed to pierce Erazebet's dark immortal soul and they seemed to hold an ominous gleam that spoke volumes about the many things he had in store for her.

There was something evil in this one and it scared her. She could only imagine what he would do to her to get what he wanted.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought and he gave her a wicked grin before it morphed into a kind smile just as fast as it had appeared.

He locked the thick heavy door behind him and placed a chair in front of her before sitting down.

“Hello,” he said pleasantly, openly. “I'm sorry about my associate; he doesn't know how to handle such delicate matters.” Erazebet eyed him warily, immediately disliking him.

“Where are my manners? My name is Dominic.”

Erazebet sneered at him. “I would shake your hand but I'm tied to a chair,” she hissed him, weakly struggling against her constraints to emphasize her point.

The lycan gave her a broad smile. “You're a feisty one, aren't you?” he asked, laying a hand on her bare thigh. She gave a low hiss and noticed for the first time what she was wearing.

The long skirts of her gown had been torn away to reveal her pale legs and thighs. The new hem barely gave her any modesty or decorum. And the sleeves! The sleeves of her gown had been torn away, too. The neckline had been stretched and torn so that her cleavage peaked out.

These despicable lycans had destroyed one of her very favorite gowns.

How dare they!

She hissed at him again and bared her fangs at the lycan. “Do not touch me.”

The lycan jumped back in shock slightly but did not remove his hand from her leg. In fact he only squeezed tighter.

“You're a vampire,” he murmured shocked, looking curiously into her electric blue eyes. “I like that,” he whispered. Erazebet hissed again as he ran his hand higher up her thigh, beneath her torn skirts, and to her hip.

He smiled cruelly as she squirmed beneath his touch, attempting futilely to remove his hand from her flesh. The lycan leaned in closer to her face so that his own was less than a foot away from hers. Erazebet stared defiantly into his eyes and kept her fangs bared.

“What are you going to do to me?” she hissed, turning her head away from him when he leaned in, bringing his face into her neck. He smiled against her flesh, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath his touch. It made him feel empowered and strong with her tied to the chair, unable to do anything with him above her. And there was also the fact that she was a vampire.

That made her even better.

Dominic preferred vampire women opposed to those of his own kind. They made much better mistresses. He loved how they fought back when he got rough with them, making all of his sexual escapades much more interesting. And they were never afraid to hit him back or voice what they needed in bed.

He could just image what it would feel like to have the little vampire beneath him in bed. It made his mouth water at the thought of having her.

A low snapping noise broke him from his fantasies and he pulled back in shock to stare at the little vampire. She had broken her bonds and looked angry.

Pissed off in fact.  
  
Erazebet rose gracefully from her chair, broke the ropes bonding her legs to the chair, and shoved Dominic away from her. His body flew backward in the air and hit the far wall before hitting the floor with a sickening crunch that made her smirk.

Half a second later she stood beside the beast crumpled on the floor. She stared coldly down at him and lifted his limp body into the air above her head. “I will make you pay for what you have done to me.” She spoke slowly and concisely, making sure that he understood her.

She made to throw Dominic across the room but she never got the chance to. The lycan had lifted his head to stare into her eyes and started to change, turning into a disgusting lycanthrope. Erazebet staggered back and hissed at him, backing away.

 _This can’t be happing_ , she thought. And it played on loop through her mind. This wasn’t the way she had imagined her death. She had seen herself dying in battle, fighting against the lycans. Or maybe the humans if it had come to it. But not like this. Not trapped in a room with nowhere to go and a lycan towering over her while she stood defenseless.

She wasn’t a Death Dealer like Selene. She wasn’t prepared for a fight like this.

Erazebet continued to back away as Dominic stalked forward in his lycan form. He roared at her and before she could think about moving out of the way, he backhanded her into the wall. Erazebet slipped into unconsciousness again, her mind swimming in the black darkness as she wondered to herself why the lycans enjoyed backhanding her.


	9. Chapter 9

Selene frowned and remembered that very same night for a different reason. She hadn't paid very much attention to Tanis at the time but she remembered now that he had looked pale, his face gaunt and drawn. He had seemed frightened and in some type of shock, almost to the point of being withdrawn. 

 “I thought I killed all of the lycans that were chasing you, Tanis,” Michael said, confused. 

“You did, but Dominic had probably stayed back once he saw you.”

Selene stared intently at Tanis. It wasn't that simple. The lycans didn't come out of hiding in these times unless provoked. “What did you do?”

Shocked, Tanis looked up at the Death Dealer. “Wha-What do you mean, Selene?” he stuttered.

“What did you do to make the lycans hunt you, Tanis?” she clarified.

Andreas Tanis grimaced and looked away. He was ashamed of what he had done but at the time he thought he could protect himself. 

After a few moments he turned to look at Selene again. “At the time I thought it was the best thing to do. I was constantly finding myself in compromising positions where I thought I wouldn't make it out alive. Dominic happened upon me one night while I tried to fight off some humans. He stepped in with a couple lycans from his pack and killed them. 

“Apparently he had heard of me and of my connections to you and your family, Selene. Dominic wanted me to bring him to you in exchange for protection. I had agreed and led him around for months while he protected me…” Tanis trailed off, turning to glare angrily at the enhanced image of his enemy. He now regretted ever making that deal. 

 “I eventually found out why he wanted me to bring him to you. He wanted to kill all of you and take Eve…Once I found out I tried to disappear but he found me anyway. So I ran and ended up here. I swear I wasn't trying to lead him to you,” he added hastily, glancing quickly at Michael at the sound of his growl. 

Selene nodded, scowling at what she had heard. “We believe you, Tanis. It's just the thought of someone trying to take one of our children away from us again that upsets us,” she told him, subconsciously hugging her son closer to her chest and glancing at Eve. They shared a long look, remembering what happened when she was a young child. 

It was unpleasant to say the least. 

“What will he do with her?” Eve whispered softly. The young hybrid thought that the little tiny vampire was a bit strange and wasn't very close to her, but Erazebet was still considered a part of their family. 

Nothing was said for a moment as everyone stared at Tanis. He had kept silent for so long that no one had expected an answer out of him until he spoke. 

“He'll make her his mistress and torture any information he can get out of her while pleasuring himself.”

A loud uproar began at his words as everyone spouted out their displeasure and hatred of what the lycan would do. It was disgusting, vile, and loathsome what he would do to her. Not in any of their wildest dreams had they imagined Tanis would tell them anything like that. 

Only imagining what Dominic was most likely going to do to her made Tanis sick to the stomach. Only someone so perverted and demented as he would do something like that. Never in all of the many centuries he had lived had Tanis ever encountered someone such as him, vampire, lycan, or otherwise. 

It truly made him appreciate Selene and Michael for taking him in when they did. He could only imagine what Dominic would have done to him if Michael hadn’t saved him that day. Tanis most likely would have been a pile of ash or perhaps a bloody pile of dismembered flesh and bones lying in a corner somewhere. 

“We can’t let him get away with this,” Eve cried out, grasping David’s hand tight in her own. The thought of someone doing something as depraved as making a woman his slave made her sick to her stomach and filled her with anger all at the same time. If someone so much as thought about doing this to her or her mother Eve would kill them without so much as a second thought.

Selene nodded in agreement. They couldn’t let this lycan get away with kidnapping Erazebet and doing depraved things to her to torture information out of her. It wasn’t in her nature to allow lycans to get away with doing things like this.

“We’ll find a way to get her back,” Michael promised, looking at Tanis as he said this. Tanis looked like he was on the verge of tears and needed a few words of encouragement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW. Fair warning now.

Erazebet woke to darkness, slightly disoriented and with a throbbing headache. She blinked and shook off her pain before focusing on trying to figure out what had happened since she was last awake.

She remembered gaining the upper hand on the lycan for all of a second before being backhanded into unconsciousness. And then nothing. The little vampire gnashed her teeth at the memory and struggled against her bonds, finally taking in her position.

Erazebet was hanging from a metal chain secured to the ceiling with her hands raised above her head and bound together at the wrists. She thrashed against her bindings again, making her body sway from the movement. Her efforts were futile. The only way she was getting down was if someone released her and the chances of that happening were very low.

Having given up at her attempts for escape for the time being she finally noticed what she was wearing. She gave a low oath and cursed whoever had touched her without her knowledge to hell. Erazebet was no longer wearing the garments that she was kidnapped in but was now fitted in what seemed to be a silk negligee with lace trimmings that only reached mid-thigh and was very low cut. Her shoes were no longer on her feet and her jewelry had been removed. She was dismayed and angered once she realized that someone - most likely the lycan who had last hit her - had removed her undergarments from her body. And she was sure that he had most likely touched her in her most intimate of places while she was unconscious.

The thought made her sick to her stomach.

Shaking her from her thoughts Erazebet looked up at the sound of a heavy metal door opening and closing a moment later. Her keen eyes searched the room but she saw nothing in the darkness. An ominous, disembodied chuckle startled her minutes later accompanied by the sound of metal on metal. A few seconds passed and those were the only sounds that could be heard until she felt her body lower until she swayed about a foot from the floor

Light was suddenly pouring out from the fixtures above her, momentarily blinding her, and she sucked in a sharp breath at what she saw.

Standing less than three feet from her was Dominic with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Dominic eyed the little vampire with something akin to hunger. He took in the way that the nightgown accented her curves and showcased her sweet, supple breasts to him. His mouth watered when he saw the creamy skin of her legs and thighs, the sight uninterrupted until he reached the end of the nightgown. The nightgown teased him and made him want to rip the offending thing from her body to reveal to him what he was sure to be an even sweeter sight.

He stepped closer to her until they were almost nose to nose and smiled. The little vampire hissed and snarled at him in response, her shockingly blue eyes promising pain. Dominic smirked at the thought.

He was going to have fun with her.

Undeterred by her response, Dominic leaned in to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His lips bruised her mouth with their punishing touch.

Fuming, Erazebet sunk her fangs into the lycan's tongue drawing blood. He reared back and without preamble the lycan smacked her before tenderly rubbing the same spot on her cheek that he had previously hit.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that but I had to show you what happens when you defy me, pet," he all but cooed at her.

Erazebet scowled at him before spitting his own blood in his face. "Go to hell, you bastard."

Calmly he wiped the blood from his face without taking his eyes off of her. His face revealed nothing but Erazebet could see the anger brewing in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that, pet. Now I'm going to have to show you what happens when you misbehave."

Without warning he slammed her body against his, allowing her to feel his prominent erection against her stomach. "Normally I'd have you tied to my bed but I think this is better, don't you?" he snarled harshly into her ear.

And then he ripped away her nightgown, making her breasts spill out and revealing her naked body. Erazebet squirmed in his tight grip, attempting to find a way to hurt him with her legs and feet. He gave a dark chuckle, loving the way that her breasts rubbed against his chest, making her immediately halt her movements.

She glared at the lycan, hating him even more for what he planned to do to her.

Without releasing her Dominic ripped open his shirt and unbuckled his pants, pushing them down his legs. His impressive length sprung free, the sight startling Erazebet. He was bigger than any man she had ever been with before and it made her treacherous body betray her. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and her nipples tightening against his chest. A moan forced its way through her lips.

Erazebet hadn't been with a man in a very long time and she longed to feel his hard cock inside her.

And so she made a deal with herself.

She would let him fuck her but would never meet his demands, always making sure that he knew that she only held hatred for the lycan.

Dominic grinned dangerously at Erazebet, savoring the moan that passed through her lips, before wrapping her legs around his waist and grasping her hips in a painful grip. And then he thrust his hard cock into her pussy, feeling the little vampire's tight wet cunt clench and unclench around him as he pounded relentlessly into her.

Her moans spurred him on, making his thrusts even faster and more painful. He planned to fuck her until her he completely and utterly destroyed her fucking cunt before doing it all over again.

He wanted to break her.

Erazebet met his punishing thrusts, bucking her hips in time against his over and over again. Her moans of pleasure mingled with her words of hatred and loathing for him and her anger made her thrust back just as hard, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

The lycan brought his mouth to her breast and clamped his teeth dangerously around her hardened nipple, making her cry out in both pleasure and pain.

He threw his head back and thrust his cock deeper inside of her with every thrust when he felt her cunt clench and unclench around his dick, squeezing him even tighter than before. She gave another bloodcurdling scream and fell limp in his arms as he continued to pound into her. And then he thrust deep inside of her sweet cunt one more time, slapping her ass so hard that he surely left behind his handprint, before cumming.

When he finished Dominic threw her body from his, enjoying the view her tits provided as she swayed.

Erazebet silently smirked to herself. He thought that he had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you are loving Erazebet and hating on Dominic right now? Isn't he just a bastard like she said? :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very NSFW. I have warned you.

Dominic eyed the little vampire hungrily again. He liked how big her perky breasts were and the way her pert ass looked so edible. But he especially liked the sight of his seed dripping down her leg. It made him want to take her again. 

Though he just had her he could feel his cock stir at the thought of fucking her. But he pushed his desire away and returned to the matter at hand. 

He needed to find that sniveling, traitorous vampire to get to what he really wanted and she was the only lead he had. 

Erazebet glared at the lycan making her contempt for him known. She watched with disdain as he stripped the rest of his clothes from his body leaving him naked as she was. A low snarl came from the back of her throat as he softly caressed the bruises on her hips almost like a lover would. They were already a dark, angry black and blue color in the exact shape of his hands. 

“I'm sorry that I had to hurt you like that, pet, but I had to make sure you know who is in charge,” he all but cooed in her ear, leaving wet kisses on the skin of her neck. Erazebet hissed at his words and went to tear the lycan's ear off with her fangs. 

Dominic leaned away before she got the chance and backhanded her. It was bad enough that she had already tried to tear his tongue out. Now she was trying to take his ear off. He watched as her head snapped back with the force of his blow and cupped her dripping wet cunt. His still warm seed spilled into his hand and Dominic grinned. 

He had the perfect idea.

He would torture the information out of his little pet. 

“You know where Andreas Tanis is and you're going to tell me. Do you understand, pet?” he asked, rubbing tight circles against her clit. 

Erazebet snarled. “I do not know where that stupid fool is. Even if I did I would not tell you,” she spat, thrashing against her bonds to make her point. 

The lycan glared at her furiously. She was lying and he was going to make her tell him the truth. Without warning he thrust a finger into her sopping wet cunt. The little vampire screamed at the contact, her walls still sensitive from having his cock in her. 

“Tell me where he is, pet,” he growled, quickly thrusting his finger in and out of her pussy. Erazebet screamed again in pleasure this time and glared at him enraged. 

“I do not know!” she screamed. 

Dominic growled again and slammed her body against his. “Stop lying to me,” he snarled, slamming two more digits into her tight cunt. She screamed again and convulsed against him. “Do you feel my big fucking dick against your stomach, pet? Lie to me again and it'll be inside of you!”

Erazebet threw her head back to scream in pleasure and ignored the threat in his words. 

She would never tell him where Tanis was. If the lycan was smarter he would have done his research properly and learned that the vampire he was looking for was inside of the manor she was kidnapped outside of. He also would have realized that she was enjoying everything that he was doing to her. 

Fortunately, for all parties involved, he wasn't very smart. 

“I have told you, I do not know where Tanis is, you bastard,” she hissed, glaring into his dark hungry eyes. “Do your worst to me. I dare you.”

Dominic grinned wickedly and accepted her challenge. She wanted his worst; then he'll give it to her. 

He removed his fingers from her abruptly and pushed her body away from him before crossing back to the door. Erazebet watched as he moved to stand next to the metal lever by the door and the next thing she knew she found herself on the cold floor. She hissed at the wickedness she saw in his eyes and attempted to cover her body. 

Dominic laughed. The little vampire thought she could hide from him. 

He approached her and forced her to stand, pulling her hands away from her breasts. His lips and teeth clamped down on her nipple painfully to make her scream for his own pleasure while his hands went to unchain her from the ceiling. Then he released her nipple before dragging the little vampire across the room and throwing her down on the bed. 

She went to lung for his throat but he pushed her back down on the bed. Dominic climbed on top of her and pinned her down. “Try to escape and I'll drag you back by the hair and fuck you raw,” he warned her. 

Erazebet nodded frantically. She did not like the look in his eyes when he said that. It said that he would do just as he said and then kill her afterwards. 

“Good,” he murmured, trailing the tips of his fingers down her pale cheek. Without warning her pale hand came up and slapped his hand away from his face. 

He grinned at her maliciously and wrapped his hand around her throat. As she clawed desperately at his hand, Dominic moved down her body and slammed his cock inside of her. 

Erazebet finally pried his hand away from her throat only to let out a scream. Her back arched at the sensation of his long thick cock filling her and the lycan took that as an invitation to take her breast into his mouth. His teeth bit into her flesh painfully and she fisted her hand in his hair and forcefully pulled him away before smacking him the way she had wanted to since she woke up. 

He gave a sharp bark of a laugh and pounded into her wet pussy even harder making her cry out. Dominic wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and leaned heavily into her body. 

“Uh, fuck, your cunt is so fucking tight,” he moaned, squeezing tightly at her breast. He felt her clench and unclench around his cock before her body convulsed around him. The feeling made him thrust harder and faster into her pussy. 

Suddenly she pushed him away and ripped his hand away from her breast. Then she backhanded him, making his head snap. Dominic snarled at her. “You like it rough, don't you, pet? Do you like how hard I'm fucking your cunt with my big fucking dick?”

Erazebet moaned and screamed beneath him, wildly bucking her hips against his. His thrusts became punishing and she felt her pussy clamp down on him. And then his hand came down to rub her clit as he continued to pound into her making her cum violently for the third time and collapse completely exhausted and sated. That did the trick for him. He came deeply inside her and she could feel him fill her with his white hot cum. 

After he finished he dragged her off the bed by the hair, chained her up, and suspended her above the floor again. 

“I expect that next time I come in here you'll tell me the truth,” he told her. And then she was bathed in darkness. 

Erazebet rolled her eyes to herself. She wasn't going to tell him anything. 


	12. Chapter 12

Michael and David stood at the back of the armory looking up at the many monitors on display. A map of the city was shown, showing the locations that Tanis had provided. 

Selene sat at a desk off to the side with Eve standing at her shoulder as they looked at the satellite images of those locations from recently on the laptop. 

Tanis had taken Adam upstairs and was showing him all of the books he had acquired over the years. Selene didn't want her young son exposed to the dark underworld they lived in yet and had charged Tanis with the task of distracting him from what was going on. The old historian gladly did as she asked. He didn't want to be a part of tracking down the one person he never wanted to see again. 

To do so was counterproductive in his eyes. Even if he wanted to rescue Erazebet. 

Looking at the map of Budapest it didn't look like any of the buildings Tanis had provided were special or remarkable in any way. There were seven locations marked off in red, each one unrelated except for the fact that Dominic and his lycan pack had some type of connection with them. They had been researching for hours only to end up with nothing until recently. 

“Well, Dominic and his pack could be here,” David suggested, pointing at the old abandoned hotel on the east side of the city. Tanis had said the Lycans scouted the building once but had later abandoned the idea of staying there for some reason. 

Michael shook his head no. “They wouldn't be hiding there. It wouldn't make sense if they were. The area surrounding that hotel belongs almost completely to vampires.” He pointed to another location seven miles south of the hotel. “What about here? At this old business building?”

It was possible that the Lycans could be staying there. Lycan sightings were common in that area; at least four different reports were heard over the police scanner each week. 

“Maybe.” 

David's eyes roamed over the displays. He eliminated four of the five other locations due to the heavy human and vampire populace around each one. The last location was set on the outside of the city, miles away from anything else of importance. The building was surrounded by miles of forest. It seemed to be well hidden by all of the green foliage and would have been overlooked if Tanis hadn't of pointed it out. 

He looked at the location of the building and compared it to where Alvóház sat on the map marked in green. The two locations weren't very far apart in comparison. David traced the path he and Eve had taken through the forest to the road on the other side and saw that it could lead to either of the two possible lycan dens. 

“They could be there in that building,” he suggested, pointing it out for Michael to see. 

Michael nodded in agreement. He too had been considering that very same building. None of the other ones had made sense, especially since one of them was now the police station and another was a high end dance club that catered to vampires. 

“It's the only other one that makes sense,” he said, “considering the others.” Michael turned to Selene. “What do you think, Selene?”

Eve leaned in close over her mother's shoulder to flip through the satellite photos on the laptop as Selene turned to glance quickly at the monitors and then at Michael and David. “Both are possible. Lycans are lurking all over both buildings. We should scout the area around both buildings tomorrow night. Split into two groups and meet back here afterwards with our findings.”

“Why don't we go tonight and go in and get Erazebet if we-” Michael cut the young vampire off before he could finish. 

“There's strength in numbers, David. It would be better if we went in together.”

“Daddy's right, David.” Eve turned to look at her husband, leaving her mother to look at the photos for herself and walked into his warm embrace. “From what I've just seen it would be better to go in together. There're too many Lycans for just a couple of us to handle at once.” David nodded, pulling her tight against his body. Usually when one of them said there were too many it tended to be true in the end. 

Selene moved to stand in front of the monitors and typed quickly on the keyboard for a few seconds. A moment later the photos from the laptop came up on screen, time stamped from the night before. The others moved closer to the monitors and looked up at the screens with her. 

She then started to point out the areas that were heavily guarded by Lycans with Eve interjecting and mentioning what she had also observed from the photos. Together the four of them began to map out what they planned to do the next night. Selene and Michael were to go to the building outside of the city while Eve and David went to the business tower. They were going to stay for a few hours and watch for any signs of Dominic or his second in command, Tryn. Tanis had told them that Tryn was ruthless and bloodthirsty, ready to kill at a moments notice. When Tanis was still leading Dominic around aimlessly, Tryn had threatened to kill him on a daily basis but Dominic had continued to protect him until the fatal blowout. 

“We'll leave an hour before sundown and return before sunup,” Selene ordered. She wanted to make sure they had enough time to get settled at their posts before nightfall when the Lycans were sure to come out. 

“What if we can't tell if that building is the one Dominic is using, Mom?” Eve asked, pointing up at one of the photos. She already knew the answer but she hoped it wasn't the one her mother was going to give her. 

Selene's lips thinned to a firm line. They both knew the answer and neither one liked it. “Go in but be careful and watch each other.” She looked at David as she said the last part. He nodded quickly, knowing the ramifications if he didn't keep Eve safe. 

The foursome stayed in the armory a while longer and prepared the few weapons they planned to take with them the next night along with everything else. Michael and David placed the items in their cars while Selene and Eve turned off the computers and checked the manor's security system one last time. When they were finished they left the armory and went upstairs to rest for the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Selene hugged her son tightly to her chest one last time before they left. He clung to her just as tightly with his arms clamped around her neck in a vise grip. Adam didn't want his mother to leave again so soon after she had returned home. Spending the night with Tanis was okay but he would have preferred to stay with her.

“I don't want you to go, Momma.”

“I know, but we'll be home soon, I promise,” Selene murmured, placing a kiss on his dark hair. “I love you, Adam.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered back. 

Michael stood beside the two and smiled affectionately at his lover and their son. He adored the way mother and son interacted with the other. It made his heart swell with love for Selene more and more each day when she showed her own love and affection for their two children so freely. He could remember the days when she kept her heart firmly guarded. 

Adam hugged his mother for a moment longer before reaching out for his father. Michael gladly took him from Selene as she looked on at the two with a soft smile and hugged him tightly. The two stayed like that for a few minutes longer before Michael pressed a kiss to his son's forehead and whispered exchange of love between father and young son. 

Michael placed Adam on his feet and took Selene by the hand. They said goodbye one last time before leaving their son in Tanis' care for the night. 

* * *

It was raining heavily as Eve and David sat still and silent on the rooftop of the building across the street from the old office building. Their clothes were already soaked through and Eve was glad she had taken the leather trench coat her mother had offered her earlier in the day. 

From their perch on the roof they could see everything from their vantage point and no one could see them. Below them lycans prowled in both human and werewolf forms alike on the street. They didn't seem to be aware of the vampire or the hybrid. 

David sighed and slicked his rain soaked hair back from his face. They had been watching for several hours and neither he nor Eve had seen any signs of Dominic or Tryn. It was already nearing midnight.  

He glanced at Eve as she brought her digital camera up to her face and took a few photos. “I don't think they're here,” he said breaking the silence.  

“Neither do I,” she agreed. Eve placed the camera back in its case and zipped it back up. “But Mom will be happy to know that we found the den where the lycans have been taking those girls to.”

David felt his eyebrows rise at her words in surprise. 

For weeks young human girls were being kidnapped by lycans without a trace and never seen again. The local police were under the assumption that the girls were being taken outside of the city but Selene was sure that the lycans were keeping them somewhere in the city. It was the reason why Eve and David had gone to speak with the coven of vampires before all of this mess had started; Selene and Michael had wanted to know if those vampires knew anything about the kidnappings.

It was obvious after the first question that they didn’t know anything but they were so in awe of Eve’s presence and kept asking her if everything that her parents had gone through was true.

“Are you sure?” David looked around below them, not seeing anything that would lead to assuming that this was where the lycans were taking those girls. All he saw were some lycans standing around doing nothing but scaring off the unsuspecting humans that walked pass at the building this late at night.

Eve nodded, uselessly squeezing the rain from her dark hair before popping the collar of her coat up. She pointed a couple of the lycans out for David to see. “Do you see those two there? They’re dressed too nicely and they look clean compared to the ones guarding the entrance.”

He nodded and quickly pulled away from the ledge before he was spotted. The police reports had said that the girls were taken from dance clubs and bars and lured away in the night, never to be seen again. The same information came from the little intel they had been able to gather. Lycans would have to clean themselves up to be able to blend in with the humans.

The couple stayed on the rooftop for a half-hour longer before leaving. They walked to the opposite side of the building and confidently stepped off the ledge before plummeting the full four stories and touching down on the unyielding pavement of the alley below them. The two landed with the nimble elegance of a jungle cat, their movements so inhumanly smooth and lithe as if they had already been striding quickly away before their boots touched down upon the rain slicked concrete. David and Eve carefully slide into the little black sedan they had waiting and quickly pulled away from the curb without a second glance.

* * *

Outside the city, far out in the dense forest, Selene and Michael sat crouched low in the green foliage hidden from sight. Trees surrounded them from all directions for several miles until they thinned out and met the main roads again. The branches above shielded their bodies from the heavy rain with only the occasional droplet pelting down on their heads.

The hours since they had left the manor were spent in silence as they laid low and kept watch for the lycans that had taken Erazebet. Their efforts seemed to be fruitless with the inactivity from the building and Selene was ready to sneak inside to find the answers she needed before going home for the night. She had been away from her children for too long for the second time that week and she didn’t like the feeling of the sharp stinging ache in her chest that accompanied the separation.

Selene made to stand from her crouched position but paused when the sound of a heavy metal door being shoved open accompanied by the grating sound of metal on metal touched her ears. Her keen eyes roamed around until she spotted the light spilling out into the night from the open door on the side of the building. Two lycans stepped out into the rain, leaving the door open behind them. One pulled a packed of cigarettes out of his jacket and lit one before bringing it up to take a long drag and blowing the smoke into the rain. The other leaned back against the side of the building, folded his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes, seemingly ignoring everything around him.

“Damn vampire bitch,” the first one growled, taking another drag from his cigarette. “Fuckin’ whore spit in my face. Wish I'd of killed her when I had the chance.”

The second one opened one eye to look at his fellow pack member. “If you did Dominic would have skinned you alive. You know that he needs her to get to whatever it is that he wants.”

The other one nodded in agreement and took another drag from his cigarette. “I know. But I still would've liked to do more than hit her.”

“From what I've heard, Dominic is doing more than just hitting her.” The lycan made a lewd hand movement and smirked at his comrade before returning to his original position. 

The two fell silent and didn't speak again. The lycan finished his cigarette a few minutes later, flicking it out into the rain. A moment later the two walked back inside, the door slamming shut behind them. 

Michael looked at Selene and they shared a smile before they started their trek back through the trees. 


	14. Chapter 14

With a sharp gasp Erazebet awoke in darkness. Her lungs burned as she looked around, estimating how many hours had passed. When she could no longer endure the burning, she tightly grasped the chain that suspended her above the floor and lifted her naked body as high as she could with what little strength she had left, bringing much needed air into her lungs. 

The door suddenly banged open and for a beat she thought Dominic had returned but it was only another of his lycans. He left the door wide open, letting light spill into the windowless room, and lowered Erazebet closer to the floor. His face was bathed mostly in shadow but she did see flat black eyes with an ominous gleam with a shiny crescent moon scar around the left eye. 

He approached Erazebet with a cup raised in his hand. She could smell the warm rich scent of human blood from within and it made her fangs more prominent as she salivated. 

“You want this, don't you?” the lycan asked, eyeing the long glistening fangs in the vampire's mouth. Erazebet kept silent and impassively stared back at him. 

Eventually he raised the cup to her lips to drink. “Drink up now. Dominic wants you strong and ready for him when he comes back in here.”

Erazebet drank long and deep, savoring the taste of the blood on her tongue. She enjoyed the way it ran smooth down her throat and brought a surge of power and strength back to her limbs. Eventually the cup ran dry and the lycan had returned her to her original position, leaving her in darkness again. 

* * *

Hours or maybe days had passed - Erazebet wasn't quite sure - until the door had opened again.

Dominic stood in the doorway with his head cocked to the side as he stared calculatingly at the little vampire. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and his feet were bare. A beat passed before he shut the door behind him and turned the lights on. 

“Now, I hope that you will tell me the truth this time, pet,” he whispered softly, lowering her until she swayed a foot above the floor. 

Erazebet stared defiantly at the lycan. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to give him the answers that he desired. Her loyalties lie with Tanis and those abominations. Even though Erazebet made it no secret that she hated Selene and that family of hers, her loyalty to them ran strong. 

She gave a sharp laugh at his words. “What makes you think that I will tell you anything now when I haven't told you anything before?” She laughed again, “No matter how hard you try, lycan, you won't be able to break me.”

Dominic smiled softly as he came closer. His hands came up to cup her lush breasts and softly squeezed them before rolling the nipples with his fingertips. The smile on his face broadened when she mewled and thrust her chest toward him involuntarily. 

He brought his lips to her ear. “We'll see about that, pet.”

The little vampire hissed at him and he stepped back. 

Dominic smiled at her warmly, catching Erazebet off guard. She didn't like that smile. It was the complete opposite of all of the other smiles that he had given her. The others were cruel and calculating, promising something dark and ominous in the quirk of his lips. 

She scowled at the lycan in response and glared venomously at him. 

His smile only grew as he took in the angry set of her mouth. Dominic ran the back of his hand softly down the length of her face, the curve of her breast, before finally resting both hands on her hips. The tips of his fingers stroked her skin softly. The angry bruises his hands had left behind were long gone now, healed completely in the time that he had left her alone in the dark.

This was another reason why he liked his mistresses to be vampires. Give them a little blood when he was finished and they healed, leaving no evidence of the destruction he did on their body behind. They were durable and willing to take the pain he gave them and weren't afraid to hurt him back. This little vampire was one of his better paramours, though. She seemed to be very responsive to every little touch, reacting the opposite of what he expected of her.

Usually when he kissed one of his girls she would kiss him back.

Not try to rip his tongue out with her teeth.

But this little vampire was his favorite so far even though she wasn't cooperating with him properly.  

Dominic ran his hands gently against her body, caressing her legs and thighs, the curves of her waist and hips, the swell of her supple breasts. He cupped and squeezed her tits and waited for a reaction from the little vampire. When he received nothing but another scowl and a glare, he brought his mouth down on her breast and began to suckle and lavish each of her nipples with equal fervor.

He watched as she bit her lip and smirked when a low moan passed her lips. With a pop of his lips, Dominic released her nipple from his mouth. “Tell me where he is, pet, and I’ll make you feel good. I promise,” he whispered, dropping to his knees.

Erazebet sunk her teeth into her lower lip and watched as he spread her legs apart. She closed her eyes and fought back a moan when he began to place wet, open mouthed kisses along the skin of her inner thighs, ignoring her moist, sensitive center. 

“I’m not going to tell you where that daft twit is no matter what you do to me,” she hissed. 

Dominic met her eyes and saw the steely resolve in the little vampire's gray eyes. 

He needed to find that fucker and she was the only one who knew where he was. Dominic had seen the little vampire walking with him one night in the city months ago. They had separated and Tanis had disappeared into the crowd. But she stayed out in the open and returned to the mansion that he had taken her from. It had taken him weeks to get to this point and he wanted answers. 

If her words were to be believed he was going to have to persuade her to tell him with the only means he could think of. And that was with sex. Sex where he didn't try to torture her while he was pleasuring himself. 

Dominic was going to have to be a considerate lover just this once. 

He stood and released her from her bonds. Without warning he scooped the little vampire up into his arms and softly placed her on the middle of the bed. He took in her startled expression and gave her a reassuring smile before crawling up on the bed with her, nestling his body between her thighs. 

“Do you remember what I told you before about escaping?" he asked her, his voice soft as he ran a finger down the side of her face. 

Erazebet nodded her head rapidly. “Yes.”

“Good,” he whispered and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Dominic felt her body tense beneath him and just before she could try to tear something of his off he moved his lips to her throat and pinned her arms to her sides. 

Slowly he began to kiss his way down her body until he got to the apex of her thighs. Releasing her wrists from his grip, he moved to spread her thighs apart more. He gazed at her with lidded eyes and then placed a kiss on the skin of her inner thigh. 

“I'll make you feel good,” he promised. And then he brought a hand to her wet pussy and began to rub tight circles on her sensitive flesh. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what - NSFW, people. Fair warning.

A loud moan pierced the air as Erazebet cried out at his touch. She moaned again when he began to rub at her sensitive flesh. His movements became faster and more erratic, bringing her closer to the edge. 

“Fuck,” she gasped out as she clawed at the white sheets beneath her fingertips. Her hips moved with his ministrations on her body, trying to seek more of that much needed friction. “Oooh!” She gasped and moaned again and her back arched as he thrust one of his long digits inside of her. 

Dominic grinned. Maybe getting her to talk would be easier than he thought. 

“You like that, don't you, pet?” he asked, his voice low as he watched her squirm and writhe on the bed. “You like me fucking your wet pussy with my fingers, huh?” He added another finger inside of her and rubbed at her clit with his thumb. 

“Your sweet pink pussy. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look,” he thought aloud. Dominic grinned when the little vampire gave another loud moan of pleasure at his words. With his other hand he stroked his painfully hardened member through the thick material of his jeans and gave a low moan of his own.  

He couldn't wait to get inside of her. 

But first he had to make sure that she got her release. 

He brought his mouth down on her wet cunt making her cry out again. With the added stimulation of his tongue it wasn't long before he was able to bring the little vampire to orgasm. Dominic removed his fingers from her and lapped at her juices until she had nothing else to give. 

Erazebet relaxed on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew what the lycan was doing and he could continue to do so. Hell would have to freeze over before she told him anything. 

Her silver eyes snapped open and focused to look at the lycan when he began to place kisses on the skin of her inner thighs again. She met his gaze and watched as the corners of his lips slowly curl upward and turn into a sly grin. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she glared back.

He obviously thought he had gained some kind of upper hand with her. 

“Will you tell me where he is now?” he asked her whispering softly, pleading. 

Erazebet scowled at him and slowly shook her head side to side, keeping her eyes on him. “No.”

The lycan roughly pulled away from her with a growl and moved off the bed. She watched as he peeled off his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs. He paused in his movements and looked back at her. 

Without breaking eye contact he brought his hand down to his jeans and stroked his hard cock through the material. And then he popped the button on his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. His hard cock sprung free in all its glory as the lycan dropped his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them away. 

Erazebet stared back at him impassively as he took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself.

She wasn't impressed. 

A beat passed and he got back up in the bed and kneeled between her legs. “I'll get you to tell me, pet,” he whispered softly to her, stroking his cock between her slick folds. Dominic bit back a moan at the feeling of the little vampire's wet naked heat. 

He wanted to fuck her and fuck her hard, but he needed to get answers out of her. Doing that would only do the opposite of what he wanted. 

Slowly he began to enter her until he was fully seated within her. Dominic bit back a moan at the feeling of the tight walls of her cunt surrounding him and forced his hips to still. She felt so good. Better than any other cunt that he had fucked before and he just wanted to drive home in her until he came. 

He stroked a hand up the length of her body until he cupped her breast and squeezed. She moaned and panted beneath him, rolling her hips to try to get him to start moving. Breathing heavily he leaned over her and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth before pulling his hips back and slamming back in. 

A loud cry pierced the air and he felt her dig her nails into the skin of his back, breaking the skin, as they built a steady rhythm. He licked and lavished each of her breasts with equal attention, eliciting moans of pleasure from the little vampire as they fucked. 

As they moved the only sounds that could be heard in the room were of skin slapping on skin, moans and groans of pleasure, and of labored breath. 

Erazebet threw her head back in ecstasy and gave a loud cry of pleasure as he placed one of her legs over her shoulder, allowing him to sink even deeper within her. She sunk her nails even deeper into the lycan's back, spurring him to thrust faster in her wet pussy. 

An ear piercing scream sounded as her orgasm exploded from within her. And then without preamble the lycan started to thrust hard and fast, making another scream erupt from her. Erazebet bit at her lip, her fangs piercing the skin and drawing blood, and wrapped her hand around his neck tightly. 

This seemed to spur his movements even more and cause him to piston his hips, forcing his hard cock in and out of her slick pussy. He brought his hand down in between their bodies to squeeze roughly at her breast before stroking down her body and stopping where they were connected. 

They both looked down and watched as his thick hard cock stroked in and out of her slick wet pussy at an impossibly fast pace. 

It was an erotic sight. 

Dominic groaned as she squeezed her hand around his throat again, his eyes still trained on the sight of his dick entering her tight cunt.

“So fucking hot,” he ground out between clenched teeth. 

He moved his hand lower and brought his fingers down on the little vampire's sensitive flesh, making her cry out. Dominic grinned and began rubbing tight circles on her clit bringing her closer to the edge. He watched as her chest heaved with her rapid breathes and felt as the walls of her cunt clenched down hard on his cock as she cummed before releasing her grip on him and falling limp. 

He hissed at the feeling and sped up his movements before emptying deep with in her, filling the little vampire with his hot seed. 

Erazebet laid relaxed in post-orgasmic bliss and watched as the lycan pulled his cock from her and stood from the bed. He smiled down at her and ran his hands up and down her calves. 

“What about now? Will you tell me where Tanis is, pet?”

She scowled at him and shook her head. “I'm not going to tell you anything, lycan. I thought I made that clear.”

Dominic snatched his hands back angrily and growled. Nothing was working with this one. Usually they all broke after he fucked them the first time, telling everything he wanted to know and then some. 

But not her. 

Maybe torturing her would get him the answers he craved. 

“Perhaps I should have Tryn come in here and help me. He would love to carve up that pretty little face of yours, pet,” he spit out, glaring down at her. 

Erazebet glared murderously back at the lycan. “No matter what you do to me, I'll never tell you anything.”

Dominic grinned maliciously at her with a wicked dark glint in his eyes that hinted at the true monster within. 

“We'll see about that,” he hissed at her before back handing her sharply across the face and forcing her back into unconsciousness again. 


	16. Chapter 16

Selene stalked down the halls, her angry but determined footfalls echoing throughout the manor house. The dark vampiress had donned her tight-fitting dark leathers once again after so many years. The last time she had worn the garments that marked her as the Death Dealer she was Selene and the others had spent several days trekking through the countryside trying to reach the pack of lycans who had kidnapped Tanis for some reason or another. 

This incident had led to his inevitable death and revival by her hand. 

She scowled to herself, the memory only adding to her foul mood. Selene suspected that something similar would happen this night and the irony was not lost on her. 

The vampire continued to the armory with her scowl deeply etched on her beautiful face. She threw the door open and only Michael looked up at her arrival. 

His light brown eyes flickered quickly over her face and took in the angry set of her mouth and hard eyes. Immediately he dropped the knife he was holding and moved to her side. Michael brought her tense body against his and almost instantaneously she relaxed into him. 

“I don't want to leave him again,” she whispered pitifully against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I know,” he whispered back, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. He felt the same way. Leaving their son each time was hard and painful, but nonetheless necessary in the long run despite how they felt about the matter. 

Selene closed her eyes for a moment and fought to gain control of her emotions. Once she was sure her words weren't going to come out as sobs she spoke, albeit with a slight shake in her voice. “We leave him for several hours at a time and it hurts. I hate it. I hate leaving him and I hate the pain it brings me, Michael.”

“I hate leaving Adam, too, Selene, but sometimes it's necessary so that we can make the world a slightly better place for him in the end.” Selene nodded against his chest in agreement at his words.

After a beat they separated and returned to making their preparations. Selene immediately went to the racks and grabbed her dual automatic pistols and holstered them snuggly against her hips. She grabbed extra clips and throwing stars that doubled as grenades and tucked her silver plated hunting knife in its holster on her boot. 

Behind her Michael was helping Eve and David fill the black duffle bag. They put different sorts of silver ammunition inside the bag, including silver grenades, extra guns and clips, and an assortment of silver blades. 

Eve had a pistol strapped to her hip and a small blade tucked into her boot. If she stood next to her mother they would have looked identical with their dark hair and pale faces, dressed in black clothes and equipped similarly. Beside her David had his sawed off shotgun casually slung over his shoulder and his ulak blade tucked neatly into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. 

Michael had opted to go without any traditional weapons, choosing to use his hybrid strength to aid him tonight as Eve was sure to eventually do the same at one point or another. 

David zipped the duffle bag closed and shouldered it. “I think that's everything,” he said, giving the armory one last cursory glance for anything that they may need. When he was satisfied that there was nothing else and no one had said anything otherwise he moved toward the door. Just as he was about to pull it open, the door burst open to reveal Tanis on the other side. 

“Wait!” he cried out. “I want to go with you!”

Selene frowned at him. 

He should have said something when they had returned the night before and started to plan. 

“Why?” she asked, her voice cool. 

Tanis swallowed noisily and wrung his hands nervously but met her cool gaze. “I-I want to be there when you rescue Erazebet.” 

Selene nodded sharply and walked passed him out of the armory. 

* * *

Selene, Michael, David, and Tanis silently trekked through the thick green foliage with only the light of the moon to guide them. 

Since the historian had suddenly decided to take part in their hunting party Eve opted to stay back at the manor with Adam. Selene had obviously wanted to be the one to stay behind but the thrill of spilling more lycan blood also called to her. Knowing this about her mother had made the decision easy for Eve. 

After walking for another five minutes the building came into sight. They paused ten feet away and when Selene gave the signal they stepped through the foliage with guns drawn. Selene kicked the door down with the heel of her boot and all hell broke loose.  

Inside lycans jumped at the sudden intrusion and scrambled to grab their guns. Some immediately began to make the transformation from man to beast, ripping their clothes from heir bodies, upon catching sight of the vampires. Rapid gun fire and the snarling growls of the lycans rang loud and sharp through the air. 

The Death Dealer raised her pistols in front of her and returned fire, shooting every beast that filled her line of vision full of hot silver. Every shot hit its target and blood spurted from the wounds and spattered every available surface. Behind her a fully transformed lycan leaped at Selene with teeth bared but Michael got there first and slashed at the beast with his claws, ripping him to shreds. 

A low growl emitted from within him as another one made to off him. Michael went toe to claw with the monster, his eyes gleaming black as midnight in the low light. He snarled and brought his hands up to the beast's muzzle and forced the jaw apart. The lycan fell dead at his feet and another one took its place. 

David slammed the heavy metal door behind him with a clang and dropped the bag of extra weapons down beside him before kicking it toward the center of the room they were in. He then pumped his shot gun and fired off round after round at the lycans that made to attack him. Blood oozed from the gunshot wounds and splattered the young vampire’s clothes. 

When the shotgun had no more to give he discarded it in favor of his ulak blade. He slashed the throats of the beasts that crossed his path with the outer edge of the blade before driving home the sharpened point into their skulls from beneath and effectively killed them.

Confidently, Tanis raised his own pistols and shot down and killed every lycan that crossed his path as he entered the fray. He kept a sharp eye for either Dominic or Tryn as he made his way toward the stairs that led above. A loud bang from behind him made the historian jump and look over his shoulder. 

He watched as Selene wrapped her body around one of the filthy beasts and used their combined momentum to spin on the spot until she used the weight of her body to force it down to the ground. Fast as lightning she drew her knife from her boot, stabbed the lycan in the head, and subsequently took one of her throwing stars, released the blades, and threw it at the lycan that leaped at her. She executed a perfect somersault and landed out of the blasting zone just in time as another loud bang filled the air. 

His eyes flickered to the other Death Dealer. A silver grenade was grasped in David's hand. He pulled the pin and quickly threw it away from him. A mist of silver filled the air and Michael, Selene, and David quickly regrouped as the beasts inhaled the flakes and slowly, but painfully, died. 

Tanis looked away from the carnage and continued up the stairs. He caught Selene's eye and she gave him a slight nod. The historian nodded back and hurried up the remainder of the stairs and out of sight.

He was on his own now. 

* * *

Erazebet lied back on the bed and clutched the sheets tight to her body. Her eyes were closed and she focused on the only thing that kept her sane since Dominic had threatened to start the real torture. She counted each of her heartbeats and treated each one as precious as the last. 

She didn't know which one was going to be her last. 

The vampiress wasn't sure how many hours had passed but she was certain that at least twelve had gone by. She had long abandoned counting the number of heartbeats when she had realized that doing so only added to her paranoia and stress. At one point or another she had tried to escape through the only door but to no avail. It was locked and she wasn't strong enough to kick it down. Erazebet finally settled back on the bed and listened to the steady thumping of her heart in her chest. 

The sound lulled her to a dreamless sleep soon after and what felt like mere minutes she was awoken by the clatter of gunfire and howling somewhere beyond the door. She stood from the bed and securely wrapped one of the sheets around her naked body and stood with her back pressed against the wall furthest from the door.

Her heart beat a frantic rhythm in her chest as she stared at the closed door. She wasn’t ready to die. Not like this.

Suddenly she heard the telltale sound of the lock turning and then the door opened. Erazebet sucked in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, waiting.

“Erazebet,” a voice whispered out to her timidly.

Cautiously she opened her eyes and was shocked to find Tanis standing in the doorway. He had a pistol raised in his hand and was dressed in dark clothes that made it seem as if he was part of the shadows surrounding him. The historian looked back into the room at her and she met his bright yellow eyes.

Tanis held out a hand toward her. “Erazebet,” he whispered to her again.

Without a second thought she rushed across the room and gripped his arm. “What are you doing here, Andreas? You’re the one they want,” she hissed at him, her silver eyes beseeching him to turn around and leave and never look back.

“I came to rescue you,” he told her, resting his hand at the base of the spine. Tanis then ushered her down the hall but they didn’t get very far. Standing twenty feet away from them was the lycan with the crescent moon scar around his left eye.

He gave a twisted smile at the two vampires and cocked his head to the side. “Dominic will be pleased to see you, Tanis.”

Tanis licked at his fangs nervously. “I wish I could say the same about him, Tryn. I really do. But these last thirty years or so have been much better since I haven’t had to look at his face.”

Tryn gave a sarcastic laugh at his words. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with you before I give you to Dominic,” he hissed. And then he barreled down the hallway toward them. Tanis only had enough time to push Erazebet behind him before the lycan had hit him with all the power he had. The old historian stumbled backward only a couple steps before wrapping his arms around Tryn and bringing his knee up into the beast’s stomach.

The lycan gasped in pain and Erazebet watched in openmouthed horror as the beast’s eyes hardened in anger, becoming shining black jewels and then shifting to a deep cobalt blue. He suddenly pulled his arm back and sunk a blade that looked no less than fifteen inches long through Tanis’s abdomen.

It went through and through.

Tanis stumbled back a few steps, eyes trained on the blade, before slowly pulling it from his body. He glared up at the no longer smug lycan and with a snarl he drove the blade into Tryn too fast for either Erazebet or the beast to comprehend what had happened until it was over. The lycan fell to the floor dead, his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Come on,” Tanis said, encouraging Erazebet to walk down the hall with him.

She stared up at him wide-eyed as they moved down the hallway. Erazebet had never seen him like this. So brave. His seemingly new confidence actually made her aroused despite everything occurring around them at the moment.

The two vampires continued down the hall and descended the stairs until they met up with the rest of the hunting party.

Selene eyed Tanis clothes with a critical eye and took in the stab wound and the splattered blood on his clothes.

She was impressed.

“Tryn’s dead,” he told them, bending down to go through the bag of weapons. After a minute or so he came up with a full length dress. He handed it to Erazebet who took it gratefully and quickly changed.

“Good,” Selene said. “Did you see any signs of Dominic?”

He shook his head. “No. Only Tryn.”

“He’ll come for us. Dominic was hell-bent on getting to Tanis and now he probably knows that we’re connected to you, Selene,” Erazebet told them.

Selene frowned at her words. She didn’t want another incident like the one with Antigen forty years ago to happen again. Michael grasped her hand in his and they shared a long look. Neither of them wanted that.

“Then we’ll be ready for him,” David declared as he took in the solemn and angry expressions of the others.

Selene nodded once in agreement.

If that lycan so much as came after her family, she was going to make him wish that he never crossed paths with her.

They left for the manor soon after and unbeknownst to any of them Dominic had been watching the entire time.


	17. Chapter 17

Eve stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened. Five sets of footsteps touched her ears and she smiled to herself, relieved. They had all returned home safe and sound with no casualties. Hopefully no one had gotten hurt. 

She blinked and suddenly Eve was looking through one of her parent's eyes. Her mother, she realized as she saw her father glance down and smile with that twinkle in his eye that was reserved for only one woman. The connection broke and Eve was looking through her own eyes again. 

A moment later the locks tumbled and the door opened. David walked in first with her parents a step behind him holding hands and whispering to each other, smiling about something. She leaped from the stairs and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, hugging him close to her. 

David laughed heartily and wound his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and spun them around once before placing her back on her feet and planting a sound kiss on her lips. 

“What was that for?” he murmured looking into her soft brown eyes. 

She wound her arms tighter around his neck and pushed up onto the tips of her toes. “For coming home to me unharmed,” Eve whispered softly to him and placed a feather light kiss on the edge of his jaw. 

The light clearing of a throat broke the couple from their lovers' gaze. They looked at Selene who gave them a wry smile before giving her sheepish looks and breaking apart except for their clasped hands. 

“Everything went according to plan, I see,” Eve said to her mother, her eyes flickering once to Erazebet who was whispering animatedly with Tanis in the doorway of the parlor and then to the dried blood that covered everyone's clothes and skin. She eyed her mother's leathers and saw that the only blood that was on her was on the soles of her boots. This didn't surprise her much. Blood rarely covered her mother at any given time. 

Beside her David had splatters of blood covering his jacket and was soaked through the shirt he wore beneath. Looking at her father, Eve could tell that his chest was covered in blood that wasn't his own beneath the clean long sleeved shirt he wore. But Tanis was the worst for wear. His clothes were completely soaked in blood, too, but it looked like it was his own and not of any lycans from the tear Eve could see at his abdomen. It seemed that he was the only one to get hurt that night.

Erazebet was the only one not covered in blood. 

Selene nodded, glancing at Erazebet, too. “A little too easily in my opinion though.” Her troubled look at the thought cleared a moment later and she smiled at her daughter, her thoughts turning to a much lighter direction. “But we'll talk more in the morning about that, Eve. Where's Adam?”

“Asleep in his room.” Eve grinned suddenly making her mother raise a brow in question. “He wanted to wait up for you and Daddy but fell asleep almost immediately afterwards,” she told her. 

Selene smiled, imaging her son's serene face as he slept. She felt the impulse to go upstairs and wake him, to make up for all the time that she had been away, but fought it back. Adam needed his rest. He could spend the entire day with her and Michael tomorrow. 

A warm hand came down on Selene's shoulder and she leaned into the body beside her out of instinct. Michael smiled down at her lovingly before looking up at their daughter and her husband. 

“I think it's time to go to bed and get some rest after all of this,” he said, thinking of the last few days. He added them to the days he would rather just forget about. There were too many of them to count after all these years unfortunately. 

But Michael wouldn't change a thing if given the chance. He liked the way his life was now despite all of the turmoil.

Tanis with Erazebet close at his side joined the group. “That would be best,” he sighed, glancing down to look at where the blade had pierced his body. Once again Tanis was grateful to Selene for saving his life with her immortal blood. If she hadn't done so, he would have been dead many times over by now.

The vampires made arrangements to meet again in the morning to go over the night's events in the morning once they were no longer covered in blood and well rested. One by one they went upstairs to their rooms.  

* * *

The next morning Selene and Michael had gone about the manor and closed all of the thick, heavy drapes, blocking out any sunlight that streamed in through the windows. This was so that Erazebet could leave her room without fear of burning to ash. They turned on lights and lit candles in parts of the manor to alleviate some of the darkness. 

When they had finished, Michael had gone off to get the blood that Erazebet would most likely need while Selene went to rouse their son from bed and get him dressed for the day. Eventually the others woke and met them in the parlor.  

Tanis entered the parlor and sat in what had become his armchair by the fireplace. He watched as Selene and Michael played with Adam, making him squeal in laughter every few minutes. After some time the old historian picked up the old tome on the end table beside him and became absorbed with the words within. 

Eventually he became aware of another presence beside him and closed the book, placing it back on the table. Tanis glanced at Erazebet and gave her an unsure smile. 

“How are you?”

Erazebet took a long drink from the cup the Corvin lycan had set aside for her before answering. “I've been better.”

He nodded and gave her another awkward smile before they fell silent again. 

Eve and David entered the parlor almost an hour later. He sat on the loveseat near the window and then pulled her down to sit on his lap before she could sit beside him. They shared a kiss before relaxing and lapsing into the silence that surrounded them except for the occasional peal of laughter from Adam. 

Selene pulled Adam onto her lap and placed a sweet kiss on his head before becoming serious again. “Tell us what happened to you,” she said, looking at Erazebet. 

The vampire gave a grim smile before recounting all that had happened to her from the moment the lycans had attacked the manor and kidnapped her until they had come to rescue her. An entire array of emotions had passed over everyone's faces as they listened to her recount her story, ranging from shock to outrage. Only Selene had stayed stony in expression as she spoke, giving away nothing. 

“But why does he want Tanis?” Eve asked when she was done. It didn't make sense. “What does he want with him?”

Tanis himself didn't know the answer. He was just a vampire historian who had cataloged the events that had taken place over time. But as he thought about what the lycan could possibly want from him now, it suddenly became clear. 

Dominic still wanted the same thing he had wanted before. 

He paled at the thought and brought a hand to his chest. It felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. 

Selene eyed the historian intently. He suddenly seemed scared. “Tanis?”

He met her gaze with wide yellow eyes and watched as she came to the same realization, her eyes narrowing dangerously and turning a shocking blue. 

“No.”

Confused, Michael looked between the two wondering what he had missed. “What?”

“Dominic wants the same thing as before,” she hissed. “And now he knows where we are.”

David gave a hiss of his own and pulled Eve tight against his chest. He wasn't going to let some psychotic lycanthrope take her away from him. This family had enough hardships to last several lifetimes. When was it ever going to stop?


	18. Chapter 18

_Someone's watching_  
_Someone's listening_  
_Watch yourself_  
_Someone's watching_  
_Someone's listening_  
_Watch yourself_  
_Someone wants information_  
_Watch yourself_  
_Someone wants your deportation_  
_Watch yourself_

Watch Yourself (Renholdër Remix) - Ministry

* * *

Dominic stood at the edge of the forest bordering the large modern manor house that stood isolated from the rest of civilization. He had followed the vampires back here the night before and stayed, watching and listening for his prey. 

The large fence surrounded the manor with its gothic gates sealed shut to keep out unwanted visitors. Dominic had made the mistake of trying to leap the fence once he had arrived. He had gotten the shock of his life once he had touched the metal bars. The vampires had turned on the electricity on the fence, making it so that anything that so much as touched the metal bars would get a jolt down their spine. 

They had gotten smart, turning it back on. The fence had been off for over two weeks by the time he had his men attack. It was stupid on their part for turning it off in the first place, but very beneficial for him though it had only gotten him this far. 

Perhaps he should have had his men take the male vampire. 

No. 

It was better to take the little vampire bitch. She had sated his sexual appetite despite all of the trouble she had given him.

Dominic paced near the tree line, contemplating how he would breach the premises and get inside. There was no fucking way he was going to attempt to jump that fence again. But he was going to get inside one way or another. And that was a promise. 

He had gotten so close to what he had wanted after all of these years that he couldn't turn back now. 

Stumbling upon that bastard over forty years ago had seemed like fate back then. He knew of the connection Tanis had with the Death Dealer and the descendent of Corvinus. He was going to use that little pest to bring him straight to them. But Tanis must have gotten smart, figured out what he was really going to do once he got close enough. It was probably the reason why he was bringing him to all those random places all over the world and the reason why he ran. 

Dominic had planned to kill the both of them and take their precious daughter. He was going to use her like he used the little vampire bitch. And then after she was knocked up with his child he was going to start harvesting her blood to make a superior race of lycans and he would be their uncontested leader. Once the child was born, he would then kill the Death Dealer’s daughter and bury her with her parents.

Then he would raise the child as a killing machine.

Train it to kill vampires, humans, and any lycans that defied and went against Dominic.

He would be king of the world and he would have all the blood and whores he wanted and no one would be able to do anything to stop him from getting what he wants.

Dominic laughed to himself. The very thought of having the world in the palm of his hand made him giddy. He couldn’t wait to get inside of that manor and take the girl.

Movement in one or the windows caught his eye and he stepped further into the shadows that the trees provided him. Dominic watched as one by one the Death Dealer and the descendant of Corvinus shut the curtains of every window of the ridiculously large manor house. He silently wondered to himself how it was possible for the Death Dealer to withstand the sunlight the way she did. It was impossible for the bloods to pass through the rays of the sun without burning to a crisp. 

He had seen it often during the first and second purges years ago, where vampires left and right would commit suicide by walking outside during the day. 

This vamp must have some kind of secret that she's been keeping to herself. 

Maybe he shouldn't kill her. 

No. 

Dominic shook his head to himself. No, if he kept her alive she would find a way to put a wrench in his plans. Possibly even end to them. 

Killing the bitch is a good idea. 

Hours passed without movement from within. Dominic paced back and forth as he devised a way to get passed the electric fence, scrapping one idea for the next. 

Eventually the front doors opened and timid little Andreas Tanis stepped out into the mid afternoon sun. He closed the doors securely behind him and silently scanned the area around him with keen blue eyes. They lingered on the spot where Dominic hid for only a moment before flickering away and settling on the paved road that led into the city. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of the dark expensive jeans that he wore and brought one to his mouth. 

Tanis stood outside for nearly an hour, smoking half the pack away and blowing puffs of dark smoke into the air. 

Dominic's eyes narrowed as he realized this. How was it that these vampire assholes were able to stand in the sun like humans? The thought plagued his mind long after Tanis had smoked his last cigarette and went back inside the manor.

He watched for any more signs of movement but saw none. Not even the slightest bit of sound came from within the vampire crypt. The memory if the vampire standing in the sun came to mind again. He wanted to know how it was even possible and how many others were like him.

Once he knew how those fucking bloods were doing it, Dominic was going to slaughter them all and put an end to vamps walking out during the day. It would put them back in their rightful place as night leeches. 

He imagined sinking his teeth into their necks and ripping out their throats, blood covering his face and gushing all over the place. They wouldn't stand a chance against him, either. He was the big bad wolf and he was going to get them all. 

The thought of spilling vampire blood fueled Dominic's bloodlust for the kill. He just wanted them to step out of their precious confines of that damn manor and that fucking electric fence so that they could die by his hands.  

Dominic prowled against the tree line, imagining the many ways that he could kill the Death Dealer and the descendant of Corvinus. He even thought of the ways that he could finally kill Tanis for his treachery. The other Death Dealer would die, too. He didn't need any witnesses. As an added bonus he would take the little vampire and keep her as one of the many whores and sluts he planned to keep. 

Now if only one of them would leave and he could take what he wanted. 

If things had gone accordingly in the past, none of this would have happened. 

Dominic should have let those humans kill Tanis. 

Or perhaps he should have gone straight to torturing his pet instead of fucking her. 

Fucking bloods. 

Nothing good ever came from working with them. 


	19. Chapter 19

Vibrant electric blue eyes glared at the monitors displaying the video feed from the many cameras that kept watch over the manor property both day and night. The cameras provided several different angles from around Alvóház. Some looked off in the direction of the forest while others were trained on the outside doors of the manor. 

One camera in particular was the main focus at the moment. It was the one that panned over the front of the manor and peered out into the forest not far off. The feed was crisp and clear but it had nothing on the sharp sight of a vampire. 

Selene had moved to the armory soon after she had come to the same conclusion as Tanis. Once she started to look at all of the camera feeds, one in particular had caught her eye. There was movement in the trees but she wasn't sure, the cameras didn't provide very much detail from the darkness beyond. The historian had so desperately wanted to smoke to relive some of his anxiety over what may come but couldn't open one of the windows without killing Erazebet. Selene had easily remedied that by sending him out to stand just outside the front doors. She also sent him out there to look beyond the trees. 

An hour later, he returned inside, reporting that he had spotted Dominic in the tree line hiding. 

Selene scowled at the monitors again. She so desperately wished that the lycan would step out from the shadows that the trees provided him and make the first move. Once he did, it would all end and everything would go back to the way it was long before Erazebet was taken. 

The life she and Michael lived with their children wasn't normal or perfect by anyone's standards, but it was fine despite the random lycan attacks in and around Budapest or the occasional plea for help or sanctuary by other vampires. They were a close knit family and all very protective of one another. But Selene was the most protective of them all. 

If a threat so much as came after a member of her family, she would stomp it out and remove it from the world to ensure that it would never rob her of someone she cared for. 

On more than one occasion David had told her that the great lengths that she would go to shield someone in their family startled him. Every time Selene would merely give him a bittersweet smile, thinking of the first family she had lost to Viktor, and tell him that he would do the same if given the opportunity. 

The fierce determination Selene carried with her had reaffirmed when Adam was born seven years before. When she had held him in his arms as a newborn and lovingly gazed into the same hybrid eyes of his sister, Selene knew that she would fight even harder to keep the life she and Michael had built. 

The obvious fear of losing someone she loved did not sit well with the Death Dealer. 

And this was no exception. 

Tanis walked to the back of the armory, the lingering smell of cigarette smoke stuck to his clothes, and stood beside Selene. He looked up at the monitors with her in silence. 

“What do you want?”

He looked over at her and licked at his fangs in his mouth nervously. Perhaps now wasn't the best time, but if he didn't tell her she would go out there blind.

“You should know something. About Dominic I mean,” he stammered out. 

She looked away from the monitors long enough to glance at him but otherwise said nothing. 

“When Dominic transforms from man to beast on nights when the moon is at its fullest, like tonight, he becomes a senseless, bloodthirsty monster and kills everything within sight,” he started. 

“Don't they all?”

Tanis gave a shaky laugh and lightly shook his head. She didn't understand. “In his lycan form, Dominic is twice as big as a normal one during the full moon and has no control over what he is doing. I've seen him during full moons, Selene; he'll kill everything within sight and won't stop. Once he turns tonight he will be able to get over the fence and find a way inside.”

He met her gaze and shrunk away in fear. Her eyes were ice cold and held a dark fury in their electric blue irises. Slowly, Tanis began to back away out of the armory and away from the Death Dealer. Once he reached the door he quickly rushed down the hall. He smacked into Michael in his haste but did not stop to apologize.

Michael stared after the quickly retreating figure of Andreas Tanis in bemusement before deciding that he didn't want to know. He continued toward the armory until he stood in the doorway watching his lover. Selene had equipped herself with identical pistols and was grabbing extra clips from the shelves.

He watched her for a moment longer before stepping into the armory. “Selene,” he murmured softly, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. 

She paused at his touch, her breathing shallow. “Don’t try to stop me, Michael.”

“I wasn’t going to,” he whispered, pressing his chest against her back and wrapping his arms tight around her waist. They were both scared, but if they got their emotions in the way now it wouldn’t do them any good to finish what had started what seemed like a lifetime ago. “Just be careful.”

Selene nodded in agreement, relaxing into his embrace.

The two lovers stayed like that for a few minutes longer before separating and sharing one last kiss. Michael took over Selene’s post at the monitors while she made her way out of the manor.

* * *

“What’s Mom going to do? Tanis told me what happens when Dominic makes the change.”

Michael glanced over his shoulder at his daughter as she made her way into the armory. He stared at her in confusion.

“What do you mean? What did he say?”

Eve sighed heavily and sat down in the chair next to him. “Tanis said that he becomes this like…super monster lycan creature at the full moon. That it had something to do with his DNA, a genetic abnormality that makes him like that along with the lycanthropy. He also told me that he becomes a savage beast that kills everything in his path.”

“And she’s out there alone?” Michael made to leave but paused at Eve’s next words.

“I don’t suggest going out there, Dad. Mom all but bit David’s head off when he suggested going out there with her. Imagine how angry she would be if you went out there.”

She was right. But still, Selene shouldn’t be out there alone.

She should never do anything alone.

He should have gone out there with her in the first place.

* * *

Selene stuck to the shadows as she carefully made her way around the perimeter of the manor. One wrong move and everything would go downhill from there.

She edged her way to the side of the manor and paused for a moment before sprinting across the lawn and jumping over the fence making sure not to touch the metal. Selene landed with a barely audible thud on the other side and quickly sprinted toward the cover of the trees.

The Death Dealer stealthily made her way deeper into the forest surrounding the manor before walking parallel to the tree line. She was alone and the only sounds that accompanied her were those of the night. Small nocturnal creatures scurried through the forest and gave her a wide berth. They were aware that something dangerous lurked nearby. 

The sound of a branch snapping touched Selene's ears and she paused, listening. 

A beat passed and she heard it again. 

Her hand slid back to rest on her pistol. She silently counted to five and quickly spun on her heel, her gun raised. 

Michael came to an abrupt stop and raised his hands in front of him. He stared wide eyed at Selene and the gun that was pointed at him. 

He was expecting that but having a gun pointed in his face was never a pleasant experience. 

Selene scowled at him and reholstered her gun. “Michael,” she hissed coldly. She wasn't surprised that he had joined her. It was simply to be expected that he wouldn't sit around while she went on what he would call a suicide mission. But he shouldn't have snuck up behind her. 

“Sorry,” he whispered back. She rolled her eyes at him and started back on her path with him close on her heels. 

A few minutes later Selene and Michael came to a stop beneath what looked like a large metal cage with heavy steel bars that swung high above their heads. The thing was designed to be a trap, to have the wild beast lured beneath the cage and have it drop at the right moment.

Michael had never understood Tanis' insistence to have a large cage hang randomly in the the rafters of the trees surrounding the property until now. Perhaps Tanis' odd demands and fears had some merit to them after all. 

“Come on,” Selene urged, continuing passed the cage. “We don't have much time.” She glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky. The full moon was quickly rising and soon it would be at its highest peak and it would be too late. 

The two lovers moved quickly and quietly through the trees barely making a sound. They crept a few feet forward until Selene suddenly shot her arm out. Michael paused behind her and looked around them, unsure of what it was that made her stop. He searched with keen eyes before spotting the shape of a man slowly moving through the trees ahead of them. 

Suddenly the man paused and threw his head back and let out a gut wrenching howl that pierced the air. Selene and Michael watched in horror as Dominic violently dropped down to the ground on all fours and ripped his clothes from his body as they heard the bones of his body crack and brake. He grew and grew before their very eyes and thick dark, pitch black fur sprouted on every available surface of his body. His face grew and elongated until the long muzzle of a wolf form, complete with long sharp teeth. 

All was still after that. 

Selene slowly reached back to grip her gun and watched as Dominic stood up, towering over nine feet tall, and sniffed at the air. A beat passed and then he was suddenly bounding after them. She quickly drew both of her pistols and shot round after round at the beast. They flew through the air and hit him in the chest, barely making him flinch. He roared in anger and continued after them.

She turned and ran, silently cursing the full moon for turning him into that retched beast.


	20. Chapter 20

Selene quickly sprinted through the trees on a path diagonal from the manor, leading the beast away from it. After witnessing Dominic's horrific and macabre transformation all semblances of a plan had been wiped from her mind. Her only goal was to keep the lycan away from her children. 

The steady, rhythmic pounding of feet against the dried leaves and bracken of the forest floor was her only reassurances that Michael was still behind her. At that moment Selene wished that they shared the same mental link that Eve shared with each of them if only to ease her peace of mind.

A terrible howl tore through the still night air, making the hairs on her skin raise on end. The beast was close on their heels, closer than she had originally thought. 

“He's gaining on us,” Michael growled out, his voice rough in his transformed state. 

Selene nodded once as the trees flew by them in a blurred mess. “I know.”

Her mind raced with new ideas, each one morphing into a plan that was eventually scrapped in favor for another when presented with a possible problem. But then she formulated an ideal plan that seemingly had no problems. 

Thirty feet ahead of them she spotted the tree marked for the lone path and pushed herself to move faster when she heard the unmistakable sounds of the earth shaking and grinding as the mindless beast pursued them. She took the turn into the clearing at the last possible moment with Michael close on her heels. 

The beast blew passed them. Selene quickly turned to face the opening of the small clearing and drew both of her pistols. Michael took his position next to her and they waited.

A beat passed and the monster tore through the trees and underbrush. It paused there for a moment before tipping its head back and baying at the moon. Seeing her chance, Selene quickly began pumping the beast full of silver until the clips emptied.

The bullets seemed to do nothing but enrage the beast further. It charged at her and made to snatch the Death Dealer and tear at her flesh with its immense claws.

Selene quickly reloaded her pistols and before the brute was able to land a blow, she lifted up off the ground and landed lithely in a crouched position twenty feet away. Already the lycan had redirected its attention on Michael and was now attacking him.

Michael met the beast blow for blow but it never seemed to be enough. He slashed and swiped, hoping that he would at least get one strike in. But he didn’t, not even with Selene circling behind them and pumping the beast full of silver nitrate.

The lycan seemed to only be irritated by each new bullet, irritated by the blows Michael dealt him.

It was like he was playing with them before going in for the kill.

* * *

Eve ran through the forest, her long hair flowing behind her like a wraith.

She didn’t know which direction her parents had gone but she hoped that chosen the right path. The moment she had heard the howl she took off through the front doors, the sound of David’s voice calling her to come back following her as she jumped the fence and made her way through the trees.

The thought of her parents in the forest with a madman who wanted her scared Eve.

She knew that her mother’s intentions to keep her safe by taking care of the problem herself were in the right place, but after she had heard all of Tanis’ stories of what Dominic had been like during the full moon, Eve knew that any of her efforts coupled with her father’s strength wouldn’t be enough. Eve was faster and stronger than both of her parents. They needed her help, whether they realized it or not.

As she continued to run, the trees and bushes blurred away and were replaced by the sight of a hulking monster that towered over her. Eve blinked and realized that she was seeing through her mom’s eyes. Her dad was facing against the beast and it seemed to be winning. Suddenly he was backhanded and thrown up into the air. She sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of her mother’s alarmed scream of “Michael!” and took off in the direction of the rapid gunfire that touched her sensitive ears a split-second later.

She blinked and her sight was her own again. The air was still and quiet, and the only thing that she could hear was the sound of her own shallow breaths mingling with the sounds of her mother’s pistols. Eve tore through the trees ahead of her and then she was suddenly there.

With her own eyes, she witnessed as her mother pulled out a small hunting knife from the side of her boot. The monster had its back to her, its attention focused back on that of her father’s unconscious form on the ground of the clearing. She watched as her mom took a running start and launched her lithe body at the beast.

The lycan screamed in outrage and the next thing Eve knew Selene had been thrown into the air. She landed roughly against a tree near Eve’s feet and barely a second later she was back on her feet, her electric blue eyes sharp and her fangs long and prominent from her anger.

Selene made to engage the monstrous beast again. A weight landed on her shoulder and she shifted her attention on the immediate threat. A hiss rattled through her teeth and she turned on the presence beside her but stopped short when she came face to face with Eve.

“Mom,” she whispered, squeezing her shoulder.

She pursed her lips and searched her daughter’s eyes before nodding, relaxing back against the base of the tree.

Eve gave her a small smile before rising to her feet. She rolled her neck about her shoulders and felt her body shift and transform, the strength rippling through her muscles, as she walked confidently up to the lycan. The beast towered over her and once she was close enough it growled menacingly at her. It through its head back and howled before launching itself at her.

But she was prepared for that.

Eve planted her feet and threw her arms up, grabbing the lycan and digging her sharp nails into the flesh of its limbs. It snapped its jaws at her, rearing its head at her over and over again, hoping to clamp its long teeth into her pale flesh.

They struggled to overpower the other, grappling to be the one in control. Eve shifted her weight with a growl of her own and was able to push the beast back a few feet. It huffed angrily, snapping its jaws at her again, and attempted to push back but was unable to.

She hissed, baring her fangs, and suddenly found herself looking through her father’s eyes. He was running with her mom back in the direction of the manor.

 _“What the hell was that?”_ she heard him say. _“Why did you leave her out there alone? He’s almost as strong as Eve, Selene.”_

Her mom vaulted over the fallen tree on the ground ahead of him as they ran. _”I_ know _that, Michael. And if I didn’t think she could handle herself I wouldn’t have insisted we leave.”_

They ran another fifty feet before pausing. Michael watched as Selene leapt up onto the top of the silver cage and took position there. She nodded at him and then Eve was looking through her own eyes again.

And then she knew what she had to do.

Eve doubled her efforts easily and forced the Lycan back. She shoved it and sent it flying back thirty feet. Before it could recover, she was already there, tearing at the flesh with her sharp talons. Blood oozed and sprayed her face and clothes, staining her skin red and her clothes black.

The beast snarled and threw her off with difficulty, but she recovered quickly, gracefully twisting her body midflight and landing on her feet. Eve ran headlong at the beast and shoved at it again and again, forcing it out of the clearing. It struggled and tried to stop her, but it wasn’t strong enough.

She herded the beast back in the direction of the manor toward her parents. It struggled and snarled, snapping its massive jaws at the hybrid at every chance, hoping to clamp down on her flesh and tear her apart. But Eve would dodge its advances and dig her claws into the already open flesh.

Eventually she saw her dad hovering between the trees ahead of her. The slight incline of his head was the only indication that he had seen her. His eyes flickered upward for a second before focusing back on her. She nodded and with a snarl forced the lycan in his direction. It stumbled backward and landed beneath the cage.

Eve looked up just in time to see her mom cut the rope and send the cage to the ground.

Selene dropped down from the top of the cell and joined Michael and Eve. They watched as the lycan slammed its body against the bars of the cage again and again like a mindless animal, enraged and foaming at the mouth.

“Now what do we do?” Eve asked, pulling the hem of her shirt up to wipe the blood from her face.

Michael frowned as he glanced up at the full moon above them. “Now we wait.”


	21. Chapter 21

Selene hefted the crossbow in her arms and aimed between the bars. Her gaze never left the monstrous form of the lycan in the small cell.

It was four hours before sunrise and she, Michael, Eve, David, Tanis and Erazebet were standing around the cage. Eve had left her parents to watch their prisoner for a few hours to shower and change out of her bloodied clothes. When she had returned, she had brought David, Erazebet and Tanis with her along with a few weapons.

In the time that she had been gone there had been no change.

Dominic was still the gruesome beast that they had trapped in the cage. He had spent those few hours, growling, watching them with his dark cobalt blue eyes and occasionally slamming his lycanthropic body against the bars of his prison. The beast never flinched when his cursed flesh touched the silver.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Tanis questioned. “Are we going to perhaps take turns torturing him until he dies?” He sounded excited at the prospect of torturing the beast.

Erazebet shifted forward at his words beside him and hissed softly, fangs bared as she glared into the silver cell. “Yes, that sounds like the perfect plan.”

Selene shook her head, electric blue eyes focused on the monstrous beast. “No,” she said, raising her crossbow to her shoulder and pulling the trigger. The beast reared back and let out a roar, roughly throwing his body against the bars of the cell, as the silver arrowhead struck his shoulder. “I want to question him before we kill him. I want to know exactly what it is that he wanted with Eve.” Unflinchingly, she raised the crossbow and pulled back on the trigger again, placing another bolt in its chest less than two inches away from the first one.

Interrogating lycans was something she hadn't done in decades. In recent years pumping hot silver laced rounds into the filthy beasts with the intent to kill rather than question had become first instinct considering the rapid change the world and her life had undergone. But nonetheless, interrogation was something she had perfected into an art during her six centuries as a Death Dealer and it was something she was going to enjoy doing after all of the turmoil the beast had caused.

Stony faced, Selene handed the crossbow to David in exchange for the pistol in his hands. She ejected the clip and checked that the rounds were solid silver before firing two off into the beast’s chest. It roared in pain and slammed its heavy body against the bars over and over again, mindlessly snapping its massive jaws at them. Behind her Tanis flinched and jumped, but unperturbed she fired off three more rounds.

Her gaze narrowed as she eyed the still fully transformed lycan. “Tanis.” The historian stepped forward, yellow eyes also tracking the beast. “How much more silver do I have to put in him until he turns human again?”

He glanced up at the moon and nervously ran his tongue over his fangs. “I don't know, Selene. I usually didn't stick around once he transformed under the full moon and people started shooting.” Tanis leaned toward the cage to get a better look only to jump back with a yelp when the beast snapped its jaws in between the bars dangerously close to his face. “You should just kill him.”

She frowned and proceeded to empty the clip in the beast. A few minutes passed as it thrashed against the cage and let out a terrible animalistic roar that slowly turned human accompanied by the sound of bones cracking and breaking as they watched the lycan shift back into a man. A dark chuckle came from him as he leered at them from between the bars.

“Hello, pet,” Dominic greeted Erazebet, a dark glint in his eyes. “I was going to pay you another visit before I sent Tryn, but your friends came and took you away.” His gaze roved over the other faces, lingering on the Death Dealer’s daughter, before focusing on the Death Dealer herself. “Thank you for that by the way. I never would have found you and your precious daughter otherwise.”

Selene gave a low hiss that was echoed by David and Eve as a menacing growl rumbled from Michael. She was going to enjoy ending the lycan’s life.

“Excuse me a moment.” The irises of Dominic’s eyes turned pitch black before shifting to cobalt blue as he threw his head back and, with an inhuman moan, pushed the rounds Selene had fired from his body. The flesh where the bullets had pierced him smoked as the silver forced its way out. “That’s better,” he groaned, pulling the two bolts from his shoulder.

Dominic smirked before focusing again on the little vampire. He eyed her hungrily, liking the way her tits were spilling out of the top of her dress. The memory of fucking her tight cunt made his cock stir and he decided that once he got what he wanted he was going to punish her for leaving without his permission.

“When I get out of here, pet, I'm going to enjoy destroying that cunt of yours,” he leered at her, grasping his hard dick in his hand and stroking.

An enraged scream pierced the night air as the little vampire leaped at the cage, but Tanis and the male Death Dealer caught her by the arms and held her back. “You bastard! You fucking bastard!” she snarled. Laughter clawed its way out of his throat, but turned into a roar of pain as a crossbow bolt pierced the wrist of the hand holding his cock, trapping it to his thigh.

Selene pulled back on the trigger and planted another bolt in the shoulder of that same arm, forcing another scream of pain from between his lips.

“Get her out of here!” Michael yelled. David and Tanis dragged Erazebet back through the trees in the direction of the manor and out of sight as she continued to struggle and scream.

The lycan made to pull the bolts out but before he got the chance, Selene had already put another one in him, trapping the second hand to his chest. He roared in pain and slammed his body against the bars of the cell in rage, making his skin smoke and burn at the contact.

Eve crossed her arms and stared dispassionately at the lycan, unimpressed by what she had just witnessed. “Tanis was right, Mom. You should kill him and get it over with.”

“Selene…” Michael eyed his lover, noting the dark look in her blue eyes. He blinked and watched as the familiar blue faded to ice white and knew that her anger had reached its boiling point.

Her frown twisted into a scowl, showcasing the long white fangs in her mouth. Without warning, she lifted the crossbow again and put yet another silver-headed bolt in the lycan’s kneecap, forcing him down to the ground.

“Why were you hunting for my daughter?” Selene questioned, her voice carrying an undertone of menacing darkness that made Eve pause and glance at her mother with mild alarm.

The lycan glared up at her. “Go fuck yourself, you bitch,” he spit out.

Her scowl deepened at his response and she put a bolt in his other kneecap. He screamed in pain and attempted to reach out and pull the bolts from his knees but failed. “Why were you hunting my daughter?” she repeated.

Michael stepped forward, the iris and sclera of his eyes pitch black. “Answer her,” he grounded out, sensing as Eve moved closer to him and Selene until her shoulder was pressed against his.

Sensing that there was nothing left to do, that there would be no escape as he had originally thought, Dominic accepted his fate. His cobalt eyes settled on the daughter of the Death Dealer and the descendent of Corvinus where she stood between them. “I had plans, plans to take over the world. And I was going to use her to do it. Use her like I did with that little vampire and force her to bear my child. And then I’d kill her, bury her with the two of you, that other Death Dealer, and that fucking bastard Tanis.”

A scream clawed its way out of his throat as hot silver was pumped into his stomach. Blood spilled from his mouth as he glared up at the girl, the gun in her hand still smoking, her strange two colored hybrid eyes staring at him with a rage that rivaled the look that her mother was giving him. He gave her a bloody smile. “There are others out there who want the same thing. They’ll come for you just like I did.”

Eve glared down at the lycan. “Then their lives are fated to end like yours,” she told him before putting a round between his eyes.

Her shoulders sagged in relief as she holstered her pistol. Finally, it was over. Slim arms came up to wrap around her and she tightly clung to her mother as her father pulled them both into his embrace. After some time her dad pulled away, but her mom held tight and Eve buried her head deeper into the crook of her neck.

Michael met Selene’s eyes. “I’m going to take care of this,” he said, gesturing to the cage and the dead lycan inside. She nodded before squeezing Eve tight to her chest once and pulling her through the trees back to the manor.

She thought back to the lycan’s last words before Eve killed him. It wasn’t surprising. It was only a matter of time before someone tried to take her children away from her for some nefarious plan or another like Lane had all those years ago. But as Eve had said, anyone who came for them would be looking into the face of death. She would make sure of it.

As the manor came into view and they spotted David with Adam on his hip waiting for them, Selene pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple, breathing in the soft scent of her skin, reassuring them both that it was going to be okay.

The future looked uncertain, but as long as she had her family by her side, they would overcome any obstacle put in front of them.


End file.
